Stolen Fate
by BlueFairy61
Summary: Prince Endymion kidnaps Princess Serenity for she has what he wants, but she is not willing to sign it over, even if it means her freedom.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:

Sorry, I had the story ready and everything but I forgot the name of the file it was saved under. But here is the premise of the story:

Evil, dark prince imprisons beautiful, bold princess since she has what he wants. Kinda taking the whole beauty and the beast thing(but only about the part where he won't let her go, that's literally it) and adding into the mix of a stubborn girl not letting go of the only thing she has to a guy who's willing to let her go(maybe) over it.

Hope u like it; it'll be uploaded by Wednesday, the 13, seriously, cuz I won't flake out and not do it.

and don't worry, it might sound like an oldie, but it's a goodie


	2. Chapter 2:

Disclaimer: Don't own crap, so no point in suing. First story ever, hope u likey :)

It was too dark for her to see when they finally removed the blindfold. The light rushed to her squinting eyes like a welcome to arms. Her wrists were still bound behind her as she rode bumpily on a carriage that occupied another form. Black spots in her vision prevented her from seeing the person seated in front of her. But she could almost see glints of black, greasy hair weighed down by the scorching heat that had plagued her country for days.

Dizzy with fear and confusion, Serenity tried to regain some sort of memory as to what led her to where she was. Nothing but the faint glimpse of towering trees could be shown. What was going on?

"She's the one, alright," grunted the man, from what she could tell from his voice, opposite her. Who was he talking to?

"That she is. Hope this doesn't turn into some nasty business, you know how he hates complications. Best keep her controlled before she's to arrive," answered a voice, elderly-like, beside her. Tilting her head slightly, she saw an old woman, a scarf around her head, as if the heat laid no affect on her. Was she masking her face from someone?

Suddenly, Serenity had the strong urge to speak but found a gag in her mouth, silencing her cries as they knocked her head against the wall of the carriage and the world went black. Fortunately, before her eyes were flooded with dreams of long ago, Serenity was able to glance at the haunting image of a building, nay, a castle, ghostly hanging back in the landscape as if it were being driven away from the earth and Hell was beckoning for it's underling.

Jasmine, that's what it was. What else could it have been? It was the Jasmine that drew her to the library located doors away from her bedroom. The aroma was so pungent, so overpowering that she could not help but leave her bed, clothed in a thin nightgown. Her fingertips trailed past the hallway walls as she slowly followed the scent that which pulled out her most vulnerable state and made her a slave to this.

Sadly, if she were more perceptive, she could've noticed the dark figures ghosting the space behind her, their golden daggers glinting under the torches' fire. With tepid steps, Serenity had reached the library before darkness filled her eyes and consciousness was all but a dream that invaded her being like the virus her enemy soon would turn out to be.

Soft, feather-filled pillows swallowed her as dreams slipped away from her like water from a broken cup. Baby blues widened as Serenity took in her surroundings. The whole room was furnished with hues of gold, and ivory; she knew white when she saw it and a princess knows when an off-white color scheme has been put in place.

"Finally, we've been waiting for Your Highness to awaken. What a terrible fall you took," why was she trying to cover it up? Serenity shot the woman evil daggers that made no effect on her as she stood and laid a tray on Serenity's lap laden with food.

"Eat up; you're going to need it. Won't have anyone to help you when the morning grows older. Take contentment in my company for you will find naught an ally when we've gone," she gestured to the food with a gnarled hand.

What if it's poisoned? thought Serenity. She didn't want to risk it but the pain in her stomach suggested that immediate action take place or passing out would be the end result.

"Dear, eat up. Can't count on the next one coming any time soon," she said in a voice devoid of any emotion.

"What do you mean?" her low voice sounded strange to her. With that gag in her mouth for God knows how long, it was like regaining her voice after years of silence.

"He's a mean one, that one. Might be easier to surrender now, no sense in dying for it," she swiftly left the room but before she closed the door, Serenity managed to get out one last string of words.

"Who are you talking about?"

"The prince of these lands. You kinfolk might know him as "Cursed Prince." Best not give him any reason to strike you down. There aren't many servants left here," she slammed the door like thunder, its sound resounding over and over again in her head and rumbling out her ears. Covering her face in her pale hands, she uttered words that broke the silence and awoke the sobs curling in her.

"Not again."

Give reviews cuz if it ain't good, don't wanna keep writing it if I can be writing another one. But on the off chance I write more(on second thought, i think i will, whether i get responses or not) Serenity will meet Endy in da next chapter. Try to go easy on da flames. My heart can't bear the weight of the added burden I already carry (too philosophical for ya?) :P


	3. Chapter 3

Like I promised, a grave meeting between our indifferent lovers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was awakened early in the morning, weak palms shaking her shoulders until she shook like a rag doll.

"Wake up, Your Highness," a voice whimpered, tears falling silently on Serenity's breast.

"No," she groaned, not aware of where she really was. It had all been a dream, right? Then why was she being awakened when she had told her maid, Lela, that it wouldn't be needed any more.

Opening her blue eyes, Serenity saw a tiny girl, with mousy hair and brown eyes peering at her in terror.

"Are you okay?" Serenity grabbed her softly, fearing to hear the words girls in her country routinely suffered when unmarried.

"I have to wake Your Highness up, or I'll be thrashed for delaying you," she sobbed even more until Serenity soothed her and finally got out of bed.

"See, I'm out," she offered the terrified maid a big smile, speaking volumes.

"Thank you, Your Highness," curtsying, she scurried away to a big wooden wardrobe and extracted a white dress. Its flowing skirt ended at the ankles with gold trim. The bodice looked like any other, except with a strange gold design that swirled around and around until you could no longer tell what it was trying to show.

In her other hand, she held white slippers with sewn diamonds, glinting in the morning sun and casting tiny rainbows on the maid's hands.

"It's beautiful," breathed Serenity as she fingered the silk fabric. With all the finery encased in her closet, plain or otherwise, this simple dress redefined them all. She couldn't wait to get into it.

"Will Your Highness will step into the bathroom, I've drawn a bath for you to wash away yesterday's dirt," giving her a grateful smile, Serenity pranced into the room and scrubbed her body raw, afraid of what lay beyond her bedroom doors.

Is she being prepared for her death? This country was no friend to hers and its malevolent prince who made his goal to plague his people with as much devastation as he could get away with. His older brother, Nikil, was destined for the throne but died, on her lands. What was suppose to be a marriage proposal to stop conflicts ended in his death before he could step down from his horse which grew in a wild frenzy and dragged its young prince to his death. She never got to say hello.

But there was another prince there, overseeing all, from a horse that was standing a mere feet away from Nikil's. With cold, dark blue, he made to help his brother but when was advised that the others would do it; he looked happy, lazy, like it didn't matter. She wanted to kill him. Her new blue dress was soon replaced with the mourning dress she never thought she would ever need.

But he was there, in the front row of the funeral, as I had entered the glittering church his country had as the only good thing left in their lands.. He smirked as his country folk walked, one by one, up to the podium and, fighting back tears, said their piece and declared their love for the future king who shall never obtain his rightful throne.

But I never got to say my words. I was too afraid to stand near him, he who from birth was named the "Cursed Prince" for both parents died from his birthing; his mother from a fever that never broke, his father who went in search of the baby prince when he went missing hours later but found his death when he fell on his own knife after tripping over the prince, cooing in the hallway.

Gripping my veil which covered my head and half my face, I ran away, while the others cried tears over a dead prince who would never be able to save them from the next king; a king never wanting of his people.

Alone with the air carrying away my tears, I was met with Him. Cloaked in leisure clothes, but black nonetheless, he grinned at me with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Crying over you're fiancé, are you?" I could find no emotion in his words. Too sad, too tired to even speak, I stared at him and walked away to the unattended carriage. We were all alone.

"In my lands, no one leaves my presence until I say so," he had grabbed my arm and jerked me back to him, pressing his other hand on my cheek; he flicked away the tears in disgust.

"Let me go," I whispered in fear.

"Ah! The fabled princess speaks! Say more, my darling and let me fall prey to the spell you cast on so many!"

"I'll scream if you don't," his thumb rubbed softly on my bottom lip as I spoke the words.

"They'll think I'm consoling a grieving princess who has lost her beloved," he smirked again, as if the idea was amusing to him and her weak state was like a game to him.

"I didn't even know him," I argued back, but I didn't know why.

"But I bet you wish you did," he let me go and left. In the wind, I heard him say something to me like a hidden curse striking me down.

"We'll be seeing each other again, of that I'm sure," his tall form left, rounding the castle and leaving me to my tears, thoughts and the wind that soon left a remembrance of the prince's presence on my mind.

"Your Highness? Are you ready?" the maid suddenly said, standing beside me with a cloth, ready to enfold me in it.

"Yes, I'm sorry for the delay," I stood, up, the water sluicing down my lily-white body and encasing it with the cotton material that came on me.

After drying off and lathering on lotions in weird bottles, the maid, who I learned was named Maya, set upon my hair. With porcelain combs and perfumed oils, she twisted my hair into an elegant knot and made sure no spare tendrils of hair slipped out.

Exiting the room and down the large staircase with Maya leading the way, I whispered prayers that I was taught since childhood. Twisting the dress tightly, I entered a darkened room with no light save for a lone, slim candle flaming on what seemed to be a long table. The room seemed to be the size of a ballroom but the feeling was anything was grand.

"Hello, Princess Serenity," spoke a deep voice a few feet away from me. I jumped back, the door pressed against my back.

"Why am I here?" it was the only thing I could think to say.

"Maybe I just wanted a little visit to my almost sister-in-law," he drawled in mockery as he walked forth, his face shining evilly above me for his towering build made me seem a ant.

"This is not the way to conduct a social call. You brought me here for something, what is it?" I yelled at him, my anger brimming over.

"Watch your tongue!" he barked, grabbing my jaw tightly in his strong hand and bringing me closer to his face as he lowered his to meet my level.

"You're right. I'm brought you here for something else. And unless you surrender it to me, this will be your new home. I advise you against that. I seem to be so uncontrollable these days, there's no telling, what I'll do," he put emphasis on the last few words.

"Son of a whore, what do you want?" I grinded out.

"I want the only thing that means the most to you. Perhaps the only thing you have that keeps you sane as your people die all around you in wars that you cannot win," he drawled.

"No," I spat out.

"You'll regret that."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'll be honest. I wrote a lot more than I planned to when I GOT and read the reviews. Helps to know that it's being read and I'm not wasting my time! Thnx to all who wrote to me. I'll give more descriptive thnx in my next chapter since i gotta go study for a geometry test tomorrow :( I hate math. Plz send reviews and what you think Endy is after cuz ur ideas might be better then mine :)lol jst kidding, i hope...


	4. Author's Note

I'm gonna try to make this one way longer than the others cuz, well, it'll be easier then having to go back and start a new chapter again and again. So, hope I don't disappoint.

Don't own crap, so don't waste time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serenity trembled with fear as his hand kept their tight grip on her jaw. Even before he uttered those words, Serenity knew she was in big trouble. Would he have her whipped? It was not uncommon, especially for a royal to another if they were disrespected on their own lands. Princess or not, she was in deep shit. Endymion, on the other, reveled in her fright and wanted to see how long she could go before it tore her down.

"Beat me, kill me, but I'll never give you what you want," she again spat. Nothing would make her give up the only salvation she had left in the world.

With the King and Queen dead, the country depended on her but it was too much to ask of a 19 year old princess still learning the laws of government. However, she still had one thing she had control over. This one little thing that belonged to her and her only. Nothing would make her submit her last remnant of the life she had before tragedy struck her family and took it away in one fell swoop.

"Pity. Oh well, more fun for me. I'm going to love seeing the brave little princess stand tall but watch as she dies inside everyday she's away from her safe palace walls," he pulled away from her and walked toward the candle that still shone brightly like an angry dot in a sea of black.

"Why do you pursue after this?" Serenity's voice quivered as her hand encircled the knob but found it locked. From the outside.

"My reasons don't need to be explained to you. I have no use for you except for what you have. Give it to me now or you'll forever be barred from the world and your country. Just think of it; burned to the ground by wannabe kings and desperate knights fighting for who they once were. Do you want that, a country torn apart between its faithful soldiers and a king, your cousin, who earns for a chance at glory even at the cost of your people?" Serenity shivered at his words and brought her arms around her, shielding herself from his verbal attack.

"I've given you my answer," she spoke the words, regretting them for they'd bear with them a punishment her diminutive self might not handle.

"Fine. Here's my answer. Stick with your decision and you'll never see the outside ever again!" he yelled at her. Even from afar, she could see the anger in his face, as his eyes showed the cruel punishments he had planned for her.

In a quick manner, he picked her up in his arms and opened the door with a skeleton key (A/N for all you readers who don't know what it is, it's a key that can open all the locks in a house, etc). Walking in large strides in the dark hallways carpeted with blood red flooring. With her arms, by mistake, wrapped around his neck, her carried her with ease into her room and softly but urgently placed her on her bed.

"Please…," started Serenity but was cut off with Endymion's deep voice that made her tremble all over again.

"You've lead me to make a choice I did not want to make. Say goodbye to all that you loved. This is your new home," giving her one last, dark look; he left the room, leaving a trail of sorrow and the feeling of forever.

They had locked the door so she wasn't able to get out. Yes, periodically, Maya would come up accompanied with a guard as she laid down her food and then would leave, shooting Serenity a look of sadness. Weeks of this resulted in Maya coming in alone. It seemed Endymion realized that Serenity wouldn't attempt to leave so precautions were no longer needed. That was what she hoped for.

Fall turned to winter and snow had grabbed a hold on the earth, coating the land with its soft crystals and blanketing the sky with starless nights. Even with the cold weather, Serenity had no choice. Her people depended on her. Did they even know what had happened to her? Who was keeping order in her country, that bastard of a cousin?

Incompetent since birth, Jadeium was useless to even the farmers that tended the land her parents had besotted his as a gift of his birth. But since her parents had but one child, the line of succession named him next in line. Though good natured, it was no secret he longed to prove his worth. With an invalid father, his determination doubled when the news of her parents' death reached his ears.

Serenity couldn't fault him though for he knew not what lay ahead when the prince of the western lands came to ask for Serenity's hand. Not only would this secure her position on the throne but pushed back Jadeium even further from his goal and from the line.

But no matter how good his intentions were, he knew nothing of governing a country, let alone a palace.

"Your Highness?" squeaked a whisper at the door. Serenity readied herself as she approached Maya and slowly took away the tray of food from her tired hands.

"Thank you, Maya," no matter how grateful she was of this girl and her kindness, Serenity had to leave her. If she was successful, she would try and come back for her.

With a quick smile, Maya turned and headed for the door. She never made it. Dragging her limp body, Serenity placed Maya on her bed and dropped the broken oil lamp on the floor. No blood flowed from her head, nothing but a headache would result from her assault.

That didn't help Serenity through. The broken glass cut angry slits onto her palms and crimson fluid dripped sickeningly on her lavender nightie.

"I'm so sorry about this, Maya. But don't worry, I'll send for you," whispered Serenity into the flaccid girl's ear, smoothing down her hair away from her still face.

Footsteps rumbled through the halls and Serenity's heart was gripped in fear as it came closer and closer. Going up to the door, she pressed against it and listened.

"Maya are finished in there?" shouted an angry voice. It was one of the guards. Thinking quickly, she fixed her voice and spoke back.

"No, Her Highness needs me to tend to her right now," she said in a whimpering voice, all too familiar of the unconscious girl sleeping on her bed.

"Alright," he stomped away, leaving Serenity grasping her chest in relief.

The sky darkened as Serenity got dressed, slipping on a dark blue dress that was casual and would help pass her off as a native of the lands. Hastily tying her hair in a bun, she wrapped herself in a black, hooded cloak.

Taking the butter knife, she hid it in the folds of the cloak, knowing danger was commonplace in this country. At the same time, Serenity crammed as much food as she could for she knew not how she would be on thro ad towards her country. With thieves at every bush, nothing was certain. She might not even be able to escape at all. But she couldn't help but try. Try for her people.

Slowly turning the door knob, she slipped out and quietly closed the door behind her. Though dark, Serenity found her way through the halls, feeling her way with her hands on the wall and the other feeling for the knife near her ribcage.

After trying many doors that lead to bedrooms, studies, etc, she finally found the stairs that lead down to the main hall, exposing the front door from which she entered her Hell. With timid steps, she descended like a bird upon undisturbed water. With the cloak flowing like breeze behind her, she stood at the bottom of the steps, glancing around for more guards. Everything was dark. No maids were scurrying around, tending to the needs of others. No, this kingdom acted like no other. It was like no life inhabited here, royal or not. How did Nikil stand to reside here? He seemed to be the cheery type, lighting a room wherever he went, from what she could tell from that first glimpse from the courtyard.

With her feet tapping lightly on the marble floor, she inched her way to the large doors until she was able to find a latch and opened it with all her might. Nothing. It was locked. One thing they got right.

Fumbling in the dark, Serenity made her blindly until she was in the kitchens, pans hanging from hooks banging her on her forehead.

"Ouch!" screamed Serenity. She stamped her hand over her mouth as the sound echoed in the kitchen. Tiptoeing away, she remembered her own kitchen and how they had a backdoor to deposit the wastes. Stopping herself from running, she felt around when her cold fingers found the metal knob of a door. Her salvation. Swinging it open, her eyes adjusted to the darkness. Woodsy foliage greeted her as she ran for life.

The smell was intoxicating and almost distracted her to where she was headed. That was the problem, where was she going? She had never visited the country, not even in her youth when it was mandatory for her to visit neighboring countries. But with the wars never ceasing, it was advised by her parents that safety was questioned on coming here.

She had no problem. The less she saw of the ill rumored prince, the better. Now, she wished she had. Where her land was a metropolis of shops and big businesses, his was of forests that stretched for miles and claimed many travelers in its death trap.

Collapsing onto the grassy ground, Serenity sobbed, bringing her open palms before her face.

"Oh Goddess, I need your help. I've been captured in his dark grace and deliverance is but a breath away. Help me go back to my people, for they await my guidance. Help me defeat the one feared by all," her last word brought on my tears. Ripping her hair from its restraint, Serenity slumped back against a tree and closed her eyes.

Alone, all alone. Nowhere to go, no one around for help, taken away to die. She could not even consider the alternative. Nothing would make her resort to the ultimate betrayal of her heart. No, he could never get his filthy hands on it. Never, never give in.

"This way. The trail is here!" yelled a man. It was him. How did he find her? Princes were trained in the art of hunting; no doubt seeking her out was child's play.

"No, no!" Serenity harshly whispered as the men came nearer. Crawling behind the tree, she watched as they walked past, the darkness cloaking her into the night.

"Where did she go?" he yelled again, but this time to no one.

"I'm here, you evil bastard," Serenity mocked under her breath as she peered at him stalking away, losing the trail.

"Don't think I won't find you, Serenity! I'll always find you!" he threatened to the cold air. Steam exuded from his mouth and Serenity feared that if she were to breathe, she'd be seen. Covering her mouth with the cloak, she waited for their exit with patience.

From the moonlight's glow, she could see his form, giving off the impression of a Viking. Dressed in hunting clothes with a bow strapped to his back and a sword on his waist, he gave off a powerful aura that many seemed to fear. His dark hair fell over his eyes, briefly masking his eyes, two dominant dots illuminating blue against the ebony night. One might think him a sinister god, put on earth to capture many for torture. Is that what he planned to do with her?

"Let's go back. She won't be able to get far. Do you hear that Serenity? You'll never be able to escape my land, I'll make sure you don't!" he thundered away on his horse, the others following behind.

Waiting for a few minutes, Serenity stood up and ran. Wildly pushing away branches scratching her cloaked body, she found the only barrier keeping her from freedom: the whole castle was protected by an iron gate, tall enough to touch the sky and strong enough to withhold the force of a full army.

"No!" Serenity screamed. Griping the metal bars with injured hands, she shook them, barely moving them an inch.

"You can never escape me," someone said huskily behind. Not even having to turn around, she knew who it was.

"I hate you," she slid down, her hands still on the bars. She would never give in.

"Enough to give me what I want?" he stooped down low, his knees grazing the ground and his hand lifting her chin. Turning her face towards his, he spoke in an inaudible breath that Serenity barely heard him.

"I am willing to let you go, just give me what I want!" he said roughly as he leaned closer to her.

"Don't touch me!" she shrieked. Her chest was heaving from her weeping but she held up a brave front, only enough to show he couldn't break her down.

"Afraid I'll do what you've been dreaming of?" his mouth was a mere inch away. His breath tickled her lips and Serenity had the sudden urge to move up a little, only to kiss those lips that plagued her dreams and threatened to spill over every time he came near.

"You know, when they realize I have you here, people are going to start thinking some things, some unsavory things. I just might let them," he smirked, knowing the comment would affect her.

"You wouldn't," she whispered in a pained voice.

"Of course, there are two ways to prevent that. Give me what I seek or we marry, and give them no reason to think otherwise,"

"I'd rather die!" Serenity cried in disgust. She, marry him! It was laughable. Many sought after her hand, why would she submit to this one man who holds her against her will?

"Oh, now that wouldn't really work. How else am I going to make you wish you never denied me," he stroked her chin, dropping a kiss on her forehead.


	5. Chapter 5

I wanna address a review I got about a paragraph from the 4th chapter. I wrote a line or two in the first person when the whole story is written in 3rd. Well, even though this IS my first fanfiction ever, I've written stories and short stories all in the 1st person(sadly, they have not been published yet, but they will be………….soon). So anyway, I've gotten used to writing that way but I wanted to do something new here so, if you see words that indicate 1st person view, well, lets just pretend its not there lol. No really, I'll fix them when I get the chance.

I wanna thnk Mandie2484 for spotting that.

side note: I've started on the next chap. and it'll be Endy's view, you'll see why he is the way he is and what he really wants from Serenity... :)

thnkx again for those who reviewed me!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry about the chapter title mix up. I had absolutely no one to teach me how to download stuff, but now I got the hand of things, so it's all good.

Suing me is like voting for Bush: I might look and sound nice but when you get to know me, I got shit.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He let a growl of frustration, slamming the door to his study in an angry bang. The little bitch was being difficult and he didn't have the time for that. No, he could find other ways to get it out of her. But part of him didn't want to hurt any patch of flesh on her skin. How her innocent beauty stunned him, enough to regret his actions on her that lead her to his hold. But he had other things to worry about.

"Your Highness?" asked that insufferable maid that acted as if every word spoken to her was a blow. He felt no need to deal with her now.

"Not now!" he ordered; he heard the breath of intake on the other side of the door.

"It's just that, the princess is refusing to eat," the girl said, the words trembling.

"Damn it!" he hit his desk in anger. Did she want to get whipped? But he had no time for her childish games.

"Just keep the food outside her food. The wench will opt for it when the pains of starvation get to her," the maid shifted away, her arms holding on to the tray laden with food.

Slumping into his chair, Endymion tried to get his mind off the captivating princess occupying the room doors away from his study. Oh, how he wanted to run his hands down her skin, so white that it made the snow seem dirty. And her, flaxen strands of silk that glowed under the light. But it was her eyes, so bright, so deep, that made him want to surrender to her. No matter how mean he seemed, he had fallen in love with her on that significant meeting when his brother died.

He could see it in her eyes, her face that Nikil's death looked as if it were Endymion's fault. Though he did not blame that assumption, it was not true. But there was plenty of evidence to believe it was.

Serenity was to be engaged to him, not Nikil. Endymion had never laid eyes on the princess, but he knew of her, her beauty and the kindness she shed like the breath out of her tiny body. The marriage had been arranged by her parents before their death. When the summer palace, where the king and queen were staying, was ransacked, the only one left with the knowledge was Nikil. Unbeknownst to him, Endymion had eavesdropped on the conversation by mistake when they came to the castle, adjourning into Nikil's study.

Endymion could see the envy in his older brother's eyes. His own fiancé was presumed dead when the ship carrying her and her royal court disappeared into the sea. And unlike Endymion, Nikil had glimpsed the princess when he ventured to their lands, hoping to create a treaty ending the wars that had started since their ancestors roamed the earth.

So when the news from their neighboring country reached them, Nikil took it into his own hands to change the engagement including him, and denying his little brother what was rightly his.

But he had no mind to tell Serenity this. After he was through with her, he would return her back to her lands, for she would never accept the commitment hat was made for them. No, she would never want him. He could only count on one thing: her stubbornness. Seeing as how she didn't plan on breaking down and complying with his wish, she would remain in his keeping for a very long time. The thought warmed him.

Nevertheless it also enraged him. Feelings aside, he needed to get what she had. There was no way of getting it except making her a prisoner with her very own Lucifer watching over her with avid interest. This thought also warmed him. Finally a chance to gaze at the one thing denied of him. Things could've been different if they had just married, but no, his idiot brother had to intervene with his own passions bettering his mind. Always the fool.

It constantly infuriated him when his uncle always favored his brother over him. After the death of their parents, one many believe to be his doing, their father's brother, Michel, became the sovereign until Nikil came of age to take the throne. And during that time, Nikil was raised as a messiah, sent down to their country to help them win the war with the monarchy that fought them so hideously.

He knew Nikil had no chance to fulfill that kind of expectation. Too busy burying himself in the bosoms of the country girls to notice the distress all around us. And while their uncle tended to every whim Nikil seemed to have, Endymion dived into books concerning government and the laws that governed their daily life.

Endymion wanted to prepare for something that might never come. But the thought of ruling excited him. He made plans that would gradually increase and better their agriculture, economy, and what their uncle called "minor problems." That's what it was to them, minor problems, when it depended on the troubles of the villages. Peasant riots, unsolved deaths, all this was left out in the open, with no one coming to help.

This never saw the light when theirs uncle died with Serenity's parents. One of his trips' to convince the king and queen that Nikil was the better choice for Serenity, not Endymion who will not rule like Serenity will. What better idea then have two future heirs join?

He always wondered why this didn't come to be. Nikil's bride was dead, so position for open for another. All Endymion had to his name were the titles of prince and Duke. Never would he ascend to the throne for Nikil's children would lay first claim before he ever could.

Thus, began the rumors of foul play when Nikil's horse dragged him for miles before the guards caught up with it. Yes, Endymion's horse was tethered next to his, but the fault was on one the rider. Never gentle, Nikil treated his horses like farmers treated poachers.

With the visit a day away, Endymion tried to convince is oblivious brother that the horse could take no added abuse. One more kick or pull and the horse would lose it. Again, he thought of nothing but what he could fuck. And seeing as how Blue was the most magnificent stallion of their set, she had to be ridden. Gallop in grace, Nikil's motto for life. What a dim idiot he grew up to be.

And now, here he was, in close vicinity of his clueless fiancé and breaths away from getting what he wanted. If not were his dedication, he would barge into her room and take her as much as he wanted, reveling in what his brother never had. Oh, the feeling it would give him!

Her ravishment would allow their marriage to be as previously planned oh so long ago.

"I don't want it!" screeched a woman, echoing through the hall and bouncing off his door.

Stalking to the door and swinging it open, he saw before him a scene he did expect.

Serenity pressed against the wall while the tiny maid passed food from a tray to an older one who was trying to shove it into the princess's protesting mouth. A guard was standing by, watching, just in case she ran.

"Your Highness must eat to keep your strength up," reasoned the older maid.

"I want to die! Let me be!" she did a high kick, knocking away the tray, the food spilling all over the carpet.

"What is this madness?" questioned an amused Endymion.

His voice came as a huge surprise as all turned their heads toward him and stopped what they were doing.

"Your Highness," the guard addressed, bowing. The maids curtsied, keeping their heads down 'til he said otherwise.

"Well?" he walked closer, his eyes on Serenity. Wiping away the crumbs from her chin, she defiantly stared him down, not answering.

"Sire, Lydia feared for Her Highness's health so she came up to see if she could remedy that," spoke the young maid.

"And?" he asked pointedly at the one called Lydia. Her wrinkled face showed no fear of a man all had reason to.

"Your Highness, I was only able to get slices of rum bread into the princess," her eyes seemed tired from her task and Endymion excused them all but telling the young one to bring up a fresh tray of food.

"Yes, Your Highness," within seconds, they were gone.

"Do you want to make me angry?" he faced her again, his eyes silently raking over her body. Clothed in only a flimsy sheath of silk, she was open to all who had eyes. This angered him as he remembered the guard who made no secret of his enjoyment.

"I don't care what you are, just as long as I'm not near you. Because seeing as how I'm not going to bestow anything to you, I have no wish to see you," she crossed her arms over her chest, bringing their plumpness into view. If he could only drop a kiss there…

"Don't order me around in my own home, so I'll take none from you. You, however, have to. Let's go," he grabbed her arm when the maid came back and followed the pair back to her room.

Setting down the tray, Endymion dismissed her and closed the door. Serenity got away from him as far as she could. Standing on the other side of the bed, she rubbed away the harshness he put on her forearm.

"I never gave you permission to lay one finger on me," she said in disgust, like the thought of him doing so was repulsive.

"I'll do as I like," he smirked again, that cruel, evil smirk. Picking up a bowl of bean curd, he walked to her, going around the bed and in front of her slowly, like a lion watching its prey.

"Get away from me," she said in a low whisper, hoping he would listen.

"You have to eat. If you don't, you leave me no choice but to feed you like the child that you are," lifting the spoon, he held it before her mouth, waiting for her to open them.

No," she protested, shaking her head. Walking backwards until she bumped into the nightstand, Serenity had no choice but to obey.

"There you go, just like the obedient little princess you were taught to be," his voice soothed, with each scoop softly forced past her delicate lips.

Their rosy hue distracted Endymion from his task at hand, almost dropping the spoon when they widely opened for the next bite; he imagined them opening for him. It confused him, knowing that this young girl, a woman in body but not mind, made him feel like this.

He couldn't let the princess know of his feelings or the bond might've shared had it not been for his brother. No, better to keep her in the dark, he thought morosely as he continually fed the beautiful princess when all he wanted to do was grab her and kiss her until the sun died away.

"Endymion?" questioned a small voice, breaking him away for his trance on the goddess before him. All the damage she could cause him!

"Huh? What?" he looked at her, seeing the confusion on her face and looked down when she gestured toward the bowl. It was empty; he had been feeding her air.

"Oh, sorry," strange how this little creature made him utter words he never had in his whole life.

Leaning across the bed, he brought with him the tray and set it down, pointing to the space next to it for Serenity to sit.

"I don't want to eat anymore," she whined, forgetting the fact that she was speaking to her captor.

"How will you be able to fight me when you are too weak?" he asked her, knowing he was right, no matter how wicked he seemed.

"Bastard," she muttered under her breath but Endymion caught it. He didn't know if he should laugh at her or strike her 'till she bled. Oh how this girl changed him into a man he knew not of! But he knew right then that he would never lay a hand on her; that didn't mean others couldn't when she misbehaved enough to get a beating.

While his hand was busy feeding the reluctant princess seated beside him, all he could concentrate on was her face. With her long blonde hair loose, hanging down like rippling curtains, she played the image of an innocent virgin so well. Pale freckles peppered her cheeks and over the bridge of her petite nose. With baby blue eyes and elfin ears, she looked like a goddess, the kind he always imagined her to be when it seemed that all she was, belonged to him.

At one moment, he knew he had to kiss her, even if she objected; she was his during her time at his castle, he had free roam.

The spoon clattered onto the silver tray when he lost balance. She looked at him in surprise. With wide eyes, she watched as he leaned forward. Quick as fire, she held up her hands against his chest, fending him off.

"No," she feared that this would come to pass. Men never failed her assumption. It was always the same when visiting royals came to her palace. Itching fingers, that's what it seemed to her in the dark of night or the twirling daze in a ballroom.

"Afraid I'll do more?" he mocked, knowing full well that it was not impossible. In fact, he was hoping for it.

"But-"she didn't know what to say. Didn't he hate her? Could evil find company in pleasure other humans found to their liking? She heard rumors of men like him, men not like them, who passed their time killing the innocent and torturing the brave.

To now think that his hands were the cause of many girls crying in agony as he ravished them, it disgusted her. Each finger tip probably had a story, the names of the girls who were nothing more but that.

Roughly pulling her to him until she was splayed atop his lap, her forearms wrapped with Endymion's steel hands. She whimpered in pain and fear. Without her knowing, he released one arm but it went to cup the back of her head and crashed it down to his lips, crushing them in blind fury.

Without meaning to, he punished her lips as all his anger bore down on him. His brother's betrayal, the lies that plagues his name, the love he would never know.

"Endy-"she managed to speak out in between breaths but he silenced her again, wrapping his arms around her body until every inch of her touched him.

Even with tears raining down her face, she partly reveled in the feelings she experienced as his hands began to roam all over her. Still trapped in his hold, she nonetheless tried to struggle out, hoping he would get the hint and give up. No way would she give herself to him.

"Please, don't do this!" she cried as his lips found interest on her throat. Stifling a moan, she struggled on.

"If I don't get what I planned on getting, I might as well amuse myself with other…doings," he growled in her ear before kissing her again, this time with lust and need.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope this plzes the masses. Kinda had a block with no way to end the chapter. This is because I'll be leaving on Saturday 25th and won't be back till the 28th. But I wanted to make sure I loaded a new chappy to keep you guys salivating for more when I come back.

**_Preview for the next chapter_**: Endymion still doesn't get what he wants but ends up getting, well, you-know-what from a not so happy Serenity. Kinda rough love scene. No rape but if it gives off the frill of it, well then let's just say it was my intention. Stay beautiful ppl :)

"Let not the words of others distract you to where you are going"


	7. Chapter 7

I'm back! tears, confetti falling from the sky like I said at the end of the last chappy, Endymion will get something else from Serenity.

Sorry it took so long. Sad news: my trip bore no fruits. I freaking lost! Oh well, I didn't plan to anyway. Hope this will be enough to keep you sated while I finish up the next big chapter. Thnx for all the reviews. Had sooo much reviews when I got back, makes me wee little heart ache will glee :)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serenity's breathing came in short rasps as the man she had learned to fear and came to hate pulled her to the middle of the bed. With her hands clenched with Endymion's, escape seemed impossible. All she could think of right now was the only solution to her freedom. Even this could not convince her to give it up, especially to a man who was as ruthless as him.

"No," she whispered in pain. He roughly ripped off her nightie, but darkness seemed to be on her side as it cloaked her from his eyes. With nothing but the night to shield her, Serenity waited for his assault.

"You know what will stop this," he shot to her, knowing it would affect her.

"Oh god no," she started to cry, not caring anymore that he saw her weak.

Oddly enough, he pulled up the sheets, half covering her, but still kissing her body. Soon, all his attire was gone, only the two of them touching, a thin sheet between them. He looked at her with half-lidded eyes. Desire was evident as his breathing grazed her face, her cheeks, and her mouth.

She knew she wanted him too. Always the innocent one, she never even kissed someone with passion the way this one did. The butt of jokes from her cousins, who were either married or had some experience with the opposite sex, she longed to feel that touch, that fire that would bring her over. With masked interest, she listened as they spoke of their "adventures," She envied them.

Marriage was hard enough since no one seemed good enough for her, as her parents always said. No, she must have someone who knew the struggles that she would face when she became Queen. It didn't really matter to her. But she soon became thankful for that when she first saw Nikil. True, she never got a word in that day, or even when he came to the palace for peace talks. But it was the way he carried himself that made her knees trembled. His voice echoed in her ears as he conversed with her parents. His eyes would sometimes drift over to her face, and Serenity would blush, hiding her face behind her handkerchief.

At that meeting, she knew they could never be since she heard of his engagement to a princess whose identity had been hid by her overprotective parents. She could be ugly for all they knew and Nikil was taking a huge risk saying yes to the proposal. And that made him seem even more irresistible; a man who cared more for the well bring of his country than the looks of his queen.

After that, she envisioned herself by his side, grinning to the masses as they pelted them with flowers and gifts. And the children they would have. Her blue eyes and his dark hair. She hoped, in her dreams, that they would get his olive coloring than her white-as-alabaster skin tone.

But now, all that was swept away with the wind as she found herself in the arms of a man who could've been her brother-in-law. Related by blood, forever bound to each other.

With her arms above her head, Endymion grabbed her face, kissing it hard and fast. Lowering her hands, she encircled his neck, bringing him closer to her. He saw the move as permission and ripped away the sheet, her body baiting him.

The moment of change was coming in seconds and Serenity wanted it. All she was, all she knew was down to this one point. Then her guilt pulled at her. Her kingdom, all of it, she was betraying them by this act. Then there was the other thing. He would toss her out when he got what he wanted.

"I can't!" she tried to shove him away but he stayed where he was. Shaking her by her shoulders until she stopped, he positioned himself, ready to take her.

"Endymion, stop!" she punched his chest, hoping the knock the wind out of him.

"Serenity," he barked. She didn't want to look at him, but she knew she had to.

And when she did, it was the worst mistake ever. He plunged into her in one swift move, bringing screams of pain out of her mouth.

Knowing this was going to happen, he silenced her with a soft kiss, one she never thought he would give. He didn't stop though. With deep thrusts into her body, he growled in her ear when his head fell beside hers. She squeezed his neck even more as the pain receded and pleasure waved over her.

Not caring about holding it in, she moaned, sometimes his name when he went deep enough.

"Oh, god, Serenity," he groaned when she squeezed him. Right she didn't care about who he was, who she was. Right now was what mattered. Just the two of them.

So pretty the night was. Dark, too beautiful to show how wound up the young princess was, her head tossing in pleasure but her heart crushed with pain as realization hit her. No way back, can't change what happened. What will she do? And if a child resulted in this blissful union? Could she bring herself to keep it, let alone raise it with the man who destroyed her life in the middle of night when all seemed right with the world?

Too beautiful beyond words, thought Endymion as he watched the childlike goddess sleep, her face towards him. Tucking back a tendril of blonde silk from her cheek and behind her ear, he breathed out a sigh of satisfaction. The moment he had been dreaming about during the days she was here was coming true.

Tired from the not-so-forceful-struggle she put up, he awaited those glimmering blue eyes to pop open and look at him. Hoping against hope, hate might not be there when realization of what happened would dawn on her. But he knew what he wished for could never exist. Wife of Prince Endymion, she would never be. Queen of her _and _his land, she would never say yes to. Only this moment, these few minutes was all he had.

The years past made him into a hard, cold man, so not even that thought could make a mere shadow of a tear fall down his face. No, tears for man like him would by no means make an appearance on his person. No, he was far too distant from who he used to be to share human attributes. A man his Serenity might not accept as a lover, let alone a husband.

With broken dreams tossing around in his mind like a torrent of pain, he slipped out of bed carefully, not wanting to ruin the picture Serenity made with her body against the white satin sheets. Hugging her curves like a second skin, he grimaced as he realized that his hands would no longer graze her skin, setting it on fire with his fingers.

Unless she consented so, his being would stay away from hers from now on. The agony of the thought hurt him so, but to show weakness would bring his resolve down and along with it, his kingdom. Not only that, but he saw the pain in her eyes when they finally had fallen into sleep. He saw the betrayal she just subjected to. Plus, her virginity was taken outside marriage, a marriage that did not include him. Her honor was broken, even if it was known only to them. All her life she'd carry it, like a brand of 'whore' upon her skin.

Again, with pain, he hoped she might not think that way. But knowing Serenity, and her famous stubbornness, acceptance of anything having to do with him was impossible. That was one of the downsides to dreaming; no matter how much you wanted them, that didn't mean it will happen. Perhaps it's better this way, they both go their separate ways after he got what he wanted.

Yes, with their little 'adventure' he had forgotten his main goal from the main beginning. Oh, this girl will be the death of him.

Then, suddenly, she awoke. The sun peeked through the drapes, showering her form with its brilliant beam. Like a golden child, she sat up, taking in her surroundings as if they were new. Finally, her eyes spotted him and she still.

Serenity didn't know what to do. Images of what had occurred a few hours before was still lurking in her head. Covering the top of her body with the slipping sheet, she waited for him to speak.

"I expect to see you downstairs for breakfast in one hour," he spoke, emitting no emotion in his voice or his face. What now? Should she listen to him, or disobey and act like whatever happened between them played no difference to the opinion she had of him since the beginning?

Slowly, like a lion, he swaggered towards her. Though his body was sheathed in a sheet, his desire for her was made no secret as he got closer and closer. Time stood still as he outstretched a hand and caressedher cheek in the most loving manner that it almost shocked her. Bringing his thumb near her soft mouth, he yearned to slip it inside and have her suckle it.

Barely a whisper slipped from her still-bruised lips when he shot out the door. Hearing his feet storm down to his room and the door slamming loudly, she knew she did something wrong. That or he knew she would never do that again, at least not with him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'll admit, I wanted to write more, but seeing as how I got skool in the morning and I should at least load in a new chapter so as to give me more time to write the next one, I have to end it like this. Plz don't hate on this. Might not be my best. Gonna try to make the next chappy a tad more dark, with suicide included. Also, Endymion resorts to a not-so-nice decision when our little princess tries to escape again. hehe


	8. Chapter 8

I got some really good questions from a reviewer, **_Serena71_**, so I think I'll answer them for those who are thinking the same:

**1.) _What does Endymion want from Serenity?_ That's basically the main plot of the story, so sorry, can't say yet. But I hope the realization of what it really is won't DISAPPOINT you guys cuz I know I built it up really big and it might (well, to many) seem stupid or played out.**

**2.) _Why can't he show kindness, or tell her the truth about his corrupt brother?_ Well, I kind of covered that in one of the chapters. He's cold to her because of how he was brought up. No love from his uncle and forever dubbed "cursed" since they think he killed his parents. And he won't tell her about his brother because, what will it do? She already has an opinion on his character, no explanation on his part or how evil his brother was will convince her. The entire world saw the brother Nikil as the "good" one and he knows how she felt about Nikil and her 'almost' love for Nikil.**

**3.) _What made him become this feared ruler, what happened to all his plans for his country?_ Feared because, people basically put him in this box of being evil. Knowing he'll never kill that reputation, might as well live up to it, plus it helps when it benefits your country. Think of all the problems he was able to solve with bullying countries or quelling unsavory things that would bring harm to him. Now, the plans for his country, it's kind of hard to do so when your beloved country is in a never-ending war with a neighboring country; when the wars and the killing can stop when Serenity's country gives up what he thinks his kingdom deserves to have in their hold. The reason Serenity's country is well, more civilized in a way, is because it's people from ENDYMION'S country who are basically starting the killings. They share Endymion's idea that what Serenity's kingdom has belongs to them since they believe they are more powerful, stronger than others.**

Much thnx to Serena71 for basically reminding me with those questions. Was planning on clearing things up for you guys but it totally slipped my mind until I read Serena71's review.

Hope you likey!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Months went by and no sign of him. The last time she had, was the breakfast he so nicely requested the morning after their 'tussle.' Even then, he rarely spoke a word. With averted glances, he left the room without any acknowledgement of her presence. His face bore no emotion, no hint that she affected him so. But she knew. Oh, Serenity knew there was a change in him. Though still cold and withdrawn from the world, but a slight fire of feeling had grown. If only he could see it.

However, with the reality of his company being a rarity, Serenity had the time and stress-free mind to plan her next escape out of Endymion's personal Hell. Problem was, he still had guards watching her every move when, a few weeks back he consented to her being allowed outside her room. With the chance to roam about the castle, though Serenity commonly visited the library, she got a better sense of the castle and its nooks and crannies.

Amid the stooping shadow of the guards at every door, especially at the ones leading outside, freedom didn't taste like anything except controlled. Once in a while, Maya would make an appearance, reminding her when it was time to eat or if she needed anything. She hardly ever said yes. Solitude was all that she needed when she was able to get out of her room. Though adorned to fit the status of a princess, it sometimes tired her to see such elegance when all her life, the earth and all its elements excited her.

Young and naïve, royal duties were never placed on her until her marriageable age, sixteen. Before that, she was a wild child; playing with the little boys from villages that made up her kingdom. Never one to study her own reflection or to care how she looked, she left her long hair to grow wild, like her. And now, she was being kept from the things she had loved all her life. Things she could no longer do when duty dictated she take over for her dead parents. Here, away from prying eyes, she had the chance. But the evil ruler of the castle prevented her from doing so. Oh how her hate for him grew and grew.

The moon descended over the sky, the night blanketed by an array of stars that glittered like diamonds upon dark velvet skin. With high, rolling mountains towering over the lands, heavy mist, thick enough to get lost in, coated the air. Spring had settled in but along with it came the heavy showers and sudden mists that trampled upon the earth like sun beams.

Like an ominous call, owls hooted afoot, begging walkers to return from whence they came. Sadly enough, this did not effect Serenity's decision to leave as she made her way through the impenetrable fog that surrounded her in a wicked way, like they knew where she was going.

After Maya came to her with the dinner Serenity requested to have in the library, Serenity wolfed down the food and left the tray outside the door. Then, taking the maid uniform she had swiped from the kitchens during one of her 'trips,' she undressed, stuffing the diamond-studded dress into a corner and adorning the stolen one.

Pinning her hair into a bun and hiding it under the regulatory white cap the maids wore, Serenity made her way. Picking up the tray from outside, so as to give off the look of just appearing, she made her way. Noticing the nearby guard busy 'entertaining' one of the younger maids, Serenity stealthy slipped away until she came upon the kitchens.

Bustling with dirty pans that clanked against pots filled with water and the floor being wiped clean with forlorn rags, she fit right in. Settling down the tray on the marble counter, Serenity froze when she was addressed.

"You. That the princess' plate?" turning around, Serenity prepared to run. She was met by a stocky woman, with gentle eyes and a full mouth.

"Yes," she trembled. To the lady, she seemed to be a new maid, one of many that were hired to take care of the sprawling castle.

To Serenity, she trembled as the fear of being discovered gnawed at her. She couldn't make a run for it; it was much too crowded to even get past them.

"Good. I was about to send someone after it, Maya has grown sick," she said with sadness in her voice.

"Is she alright?" Serenity couldn't help but ask. The girl had become her only companion, especially after finding out she came from her own lands. Traveling with a drunken father, she was taken as an unpaid debt when her father disappeared in the middle of the night. Her servitude ended in about two years.

"Lost a bit of color in her face, but she'll be fine by day's end," she answered before turning away with the tray in her hands.

Slyly picking up a bucket of dirty water, she made for the back door, nodded at the guard who stood like an immobile statue. Hopefully, he was too immersed by all the young girls running past him to notice her as water sloshed onto her feet.

Dumping the bucket by the wall, she dashed toward the woods. No matter how dense the fog seemed, it would help her when she was discovered to be gone.

Like a wolf in the night, she ran with a will to return to her people. Nothing motivated her more. With each step, freedom rang a new bell in her. Passing branches made new scratches on her face as breath started getting hard to take in. Had to rest, but will time gave her such a thing?

Then suddenly, Serenity heard the dreadful sound she wished would not come until she was safely away from here. Hooves, dozens of them as they pounded the damp soil. Hurriedly, she scampered away from the open trail, even with the fog, and hid where it was most dense.

Though hard to see, Serenity got a faint glimpse of the men as they trampled past her. She could make out Endymion in the lead, his face intent. She knew his will was over the edge now as she escaped from his grasp a second time.

"Your Highness, the fog is evening out her chances of escape," reported one of the men who rode up next to Endymion.

"I don't care. Besides, she won't be able to get past the gates. She's much too weak for such an endeavor," he said to he man confidently. Serenity fumed at his words. Weak, was she?

Part of her wanted to jump out and yell at him for saying things about her in the same manner of an invalid, but to do so would mean her planning was all in vain. No, she had to wait them out, knowing the fog would get in the way of their searching.

"Let's go. We'll search in the morn, when all this fucking fog disappears!" pulling the reins, Endymion rode away, following in his stead dejected soldiers who tracked behind him.

Oh sweet Goddess in heaven, thank you! Serenity whispered as the last of them dissolves until all that she saw was white. The trees around her were gone, enveloped in the mist that helped her flee from her captor. Feeling lost in a sea of smoke, Serenity blindly made her way to a world she had been taken from. With nothing but the clothes on her back, she felt naked, defenseless. But this was better than being back there. She could almost see Endymion tearing the castle up, his anger at her shooting from all directions.

Minutes that felt like hours passed by before her fingers felt the iron-wrought gates that kept her imprisoned. Moving along, her hands felt for the rungs which fixed the vertical bars together. Propping the left then the right, Serenity breathed in deep before starting to climb. If only it were so simple.

"Like the show I did?" a menacing voice spoke to her left. Abruptly, she went down, her feet reluctantly touching the ground. Swirling around, her eyes did not hide the malice she held for the man standing near her.

"I hope you didn't really think I would leave this 'til the morning. Nothing, not even silly little fog, would stop me from finding you," he rasped out, his voice going down a few octaves as he came closer. Serenity stayed where she was. But her mind was getting ready to run.

"Did you really think I would remain your little princess, obeying the mean master?" she mocked as she straightened up. Her head came to his chest; she had to strain her neck just to look at him.

"Now, now, no reason to get nasty...," he stroked her cheek before letting out his last words, "that's my job."

He shot out, barring her in his arms, kissing her like a dying man in search of water. She cried as the pain struck her lungs. Scratching his face with fingers that had grown tired, he stayed unmoved.

Finally, he released her, laughing as she wiped his saliva from her mouth. She was still dazed from his powerful tongue invading her, his scent filling her nostrils as he raped her senses.

"I'm growing tired from your little acts. Time to compose some sense and do the one thing that will make these gates open for you," he leered at her as she adjusted her clothes, well the maid's clothes anyway.

"And I'm growing tired from your exhausted words. What you seek belongs to my family, my kingdom. Your made-up myths may say otherwise, but the rest of the world does not," her words stung him. She knew that what he wanted was the main root of the war that went on between their countries.

Many believed, or more importantly, knew that her kingdom, one her father built to be one of the strongest, was the rightful owner of what many were fearful of holding. With ownership came the responsibility to keep it away from evil hands, more importantly, Glaeira. But the destruction of the dissolute country lessened the weight of the duty. Still, it was entrusted to her father, when it was evident that evil still resided in their lands.

Threats of taking it would come daily, so much so that it was easier to give it to the one kingdom that could guard it heavily as it so richly deserved. Zealots living in Endymion's country, Madiri, would come heavily armed in her country, Vaneri (A/N I just realized that I haven't even mentioned the names of their countries yet throughout the whole story. Seriously, it's like I have Alzheimer or something.) and break out into a fight once soldiers from her kingdom came into view.

With her parents gone, it became even more important for her to keep it safe. No matter the costs, Endymion's hands could not possess it. Truthfully, though she knew the lure it held for people for why else would scores of people fight for it, but she didn't really understand its importance.

It doesn't seem magical. It wasn't a chest full of gold and jewels. And yet, the two countries had enveloped themselves in an endless war over something so trivial that she didn't really believe that the world could be afraid of its potential owner that they gave it up to her father. But she knew the power it held over people. Numerous of them guarded it with their lives as it was openly transported to her kingdom; some becoming injured when peasants from Madiri sneaked up and tried to thrash open the coffer holding it.

So, with a heavy heart, Serenity had decided from the beginning, when she was in that carriage, for she knew that it was something connected to her being the owner of it, Endymion, or anyone else for that matter would get so much as a glimpse of it. She didn't have to believe in it to understand the position she was in when she alone had it.

"Oh, how I wish you didn't say that. Really, princess I do. Because now I'll have to do the one thing that would squeeze my heart yet excite my mind," he roughly grabbed her arm and dragged her back to the castle.

Without flaw, he went through the fog quickly and in mere seconds they were inside the walls. With confusion, she noticed the hallways to be different. This was not the way to her room. Was he taking her to another, far more guarded?

Oh how wrong she was, for it was not her room he was taking her but to the dungeons where the low lives of his country found themselves.

Honestly, he didn't want to put her there but she asked for it. Going against reason, she declined the simple offer. What did she want with it any way? A princess atop her ivory palace is worried about protecting something that could end the wars, end the blood coated their lands; it was ludicrous!

"Endymion?" she asked hesitantly, her eyes staring at his face but he would not turn down to meet hers'.

Her feet stumbled over cobble stones as the hallway went deeper and deeper. Light was scarce except from tiny, blazing torches mounted on the stone walls. Her bravery was ebbing away and fear was overcoming her.

"Endymion?" she whimpered this time, tears sprouted from her livid eyes and staining her throat.

"This will be a good learning experience for you," he replied huskily. Producing a ring of keys from his pocket, he opened a cell and pushed her into it. So hard, in fact, that she landed on the ground on her rear. Hissing with pain, she looked up at him in dread.

"Are you really going to leave me here?" for the first time in her life, she pleaded. Monarchs didn't plead, especially heir to the throne princesses. But her strength was almost gone, and fear was eating her from the inside. The dark spoke secrets she did not want to know and Endymion was feeding her to the fire.

Ever since she was little, darkness always had a hold on her. Never without a lit candle in the dead of night, Serenity would shy away from the one thing she did not understand. When her head started to register evil things like demons and witches, her fear of the dark developed into something bigger. Now, she was being offered to it like open bait.

"You know the answer. You also know what will bring this all to an end. Stop being stubborn and think of your kingdom. Do you really think things will bode well with your idiot cousin governing _your_ people?" he wasn't being mean. In fact, he was helping her. If only she saw it like that. No, to her, his words would be poisoned advice dripping with lies.

"But you know as well as any dutiful person, that I cannot do what you ask of me," she pleaded to him, hoping he would listen to her. That his soft side, the one she knew he had somewhere deep down, would give out and take her out of this disgusting Hell.

He took a deep pause when he could think of nothing to say. Yes, even with what others thought of him, he was dutiful to a hilt. But with that brought them to a crossroad: his duty could not be fulfilled for it was her duty to make sure it wasn't. Fate had no love for him.

Endlessly trying to better his country from the grave state his uncle left it in, nothing else mattered to him; nothing coming close. Yes, he had his love for Serenity but his country, his Madiri would always come first. But he also knew, with all his almost-successful efforts to bring his country on the same level as other powerhouses, nothing would change until the wars ended. With that came the task of taking the only thing which would finish it for forever. If only Serenity, his beloved yet naïve Serenity, could see that.

"Right now, all I can think of is my country. And my country will not yield until it is satisfied," he shut the metal door with a loud clank, shutting her out from the only bit of world she had grown to accept.

Not caring, she broke down and sobbed. Pain, so much pain filled her that it was hard to hear anything. Hard to hear her heavy, tried breathing, her heart beating rapidly against her rib cage that it was a surprise it did not shatter.

"Endymion, please!" she screeched, jumping up and banging on the door. Her fist started to get sore but she didn't care. Her freedom was being taken away slowly, little by little.

Turning around, she slumped down until she sat on the cold ground, her cries shaking her tiny body. Pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them, she rocked herself to sleep.

Two years. She had been Endymion's grasp for two years. Nothing seemed real anymore. Days passed like whispers in the wind and everything was grey, wool over her eyes.

Serenity stayed in the dungeons for only a day, an assumed punishment from Endymion, hoping it would scare her enough to give up. When he opened the door, he found her asleep on the cot, her face wet with tears. It tore his heart. But he had to keep going. Feelings couldn't get in the way when his people counted on him. No more deaths would take place on his land if he could help it.

Like before, her days were filled with visiting the library. She caught up with her reading, heightened her vocabulary, and tried to hide her ever-growing fear of dying here. Maya seemingly got better from her little bout the day when Serenity tried to leave. Not disclosing what it really was, Maya went on with her like everything was normal. Nothing was normal; it was funny how she thought so.

Sometimes, when she was feeling really depressed, Serenity would hold a butter knife above her wrist, willing herself to push. The same as always would follow: it would clatter to the floor and Serenity would cry onto the armchair. She could never go through with it, could never cut her skin as a way of escape. Death would too easy for Endymion but it would make sure that he would, by no means, ever lay his hands on it.

But she pulled through, praying day and night for someone to come and save her. To kill Endymion in his tracks and break her out of this Hell where the sun dared not shine. Sadly, with two years passed, she no longer believed it to ever happen.

Naiveté could only go so far with her, so she gave up on that dream and focused on something else: killing Endymion herself. Reasonably, no one but her was in the perfect position to do the deed. If only he was around. Once again, she rarely saw him, only during dinners; just dinners.

Would have to be simple, a slit to the throat, a stab through the heart, or just choking him into oblivion with a noose or whatever scrap of material that was around.

Either way, Serenity had to make sure she had a full proof route of leaving. No doubt Endymion would make some kind of noise, alerting his guards. The window was too dangerous; the high fall might kill her.

A creak in the floor awoke her from her trance. Sitting still in her armchair with an open book in her lap, Serenity waited for him to leave.

One thing Endymion had begun to do was come into the library after dinner and stand behind her like he was doing now, and run his hands through her long hair. Briefly, during dinner so many nights ago, he told her to leave her hair down for dinner. She could feel each finger tip touch her scalp, setting her skin on fire with his liquid strokes. Gripping the book, Serenity closed her eyes, as she did every night when he would visit her.

"So beautiful," he murmured in her ear when he leaned over to kiss the side of her throat. He always did that. And like always, she would shiver in anticipation and excitement. No man ever made her feel like this one did. He pushed her to the edge of breaking yet could bring her back and stroked her like no other. She wanted to melt in his embrace and inhale his intoxicating scent that plagued her dreams when the night gave her no sleep.

His hands moved in a rhythm, back and forth they went, making her heart wild with lust. Yes, her body had long since registered lust and this man was the cause of it. Her breath became uneasy, something Endymion noticed right away. He wanted her to feel this way for maybe just maybe she would lose the fight they had unknowingly started.

"Endymion…" her breath hitched when his hands descended to her bared throat and started to caress her slowly, painstakingly. His thumb grazed her bottom lip, begging entrance with tiny tugs.

Too dazed to protest, she opened her mouth slightly and let his thumb slither in. Suckling it faintly, she was too preoccupied with his other hand on her throat, moving down until it rested the swell of her breasts. Her nightgown was fairly simple, white with a comfortable bodice that accentuated her better attributes. With thin straps, it was easy for Endymion to slide them off her trembling shoulders. Even with them off, the dress stayed on her, much to Endymion's chagrin.

Unfortunately, that was enough to wake Serenity up and jump away from the chair, away from him. Straightening her gown and her hair, she stared at him in bewilderment. What was she letting him to? She felt dirty, like a whore. Her skin disgusted her now, wanted to rip it off for wanting flesh when she was still in her self-imposed mourning for Nikil.

"What did I tell you about touching me?" she spat at him with venom resonating from her eyes and her words.

"I didn't see you complaining much a couple of seconds ago, _princess_," emphasizing the last word, knowing the title would remind her of her disgraceful behavior. No, she didn't need him to tell her that. All she had to do was look at him to know the kind person, the kind of princess she had become because of him.

"I hate you," she said in a whisper, tears streaming down her face.

"You'll have to grow to love me, for you don't seem to care that you are the only one able to make me release you," he came closer, stopping a mere inch away from her. His mouth hovered over hers, his breath ghosting her lips in a sweet embrace. She wanted more. With everything she stood for, oh god, she wanted more.

"You don't know what love is," she retorted.

Oh how wrong she truly was. He was madly in love with her, and yet, he couldn't bring himself to admit this. There was always the fear that she would reject him.Wanted to rip her gown off and show her just how much he loved her. Shout it to the rafters the feelings that waved over him every time he saw her, every time she was near him. Every time he touched her, knowing she wanted it just as bad as he did.

"Yes, this "Cursed Prince" knows no love," he said bitterly in a growl before taking her lips harshly in his.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is possibly the longest chapter I ever wrote; well it might not seem that way on the site. But on the Microsoft Word thing, it's 8 pages. Plz review cuz this chapter means a lot to me. Sorry for the long delay, had a fucking throat thingamajiggy problem, and well, it's hard to type when every laugh, or talking makes you cough until you're red in the face. Anywayz, luv my baby!

Thnx to all who gave reviews on my very-short chapter(7) but didn't hold it against me due to it's size. Hope this chappy and the answered question above make up for it. :) luv u lots


	9. Chapter 9

Thnx to all who sent in the reviews! When I was reading it over afterwards (wayyyy after loading it in the site) I realized that I write too many details. I mean, I might not be able to break the habit and bring it to a minimum, but if you decide to skip over paragraphs, I won't hold it against you; I tend to write a lot without even knowing that I am. You know, sometimes when you're sooo into the moment…

Anywayz, I also realized after this chapter that I didn't know how long I'll keep writing this story without resolving the plot and bringing a fairly good ending to you guys. So, to move things along, you'll soonfind out what it is Endymion is after(though, not in this chappy)… and plz try not to flame on it cuz my mind worked hard on the story, not on the "thing Endymion was after" so if it seems lame, no need to tell me cuz I already know it does. Hopefully, you'll luv the depth of the story ENOUGH not to notice the lame string that holds it together.

So without further ado…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His mouth glided past her skin, making its way to her sensitive ear as she moaned his name in silence. Her fingers found his silky hair, gripping it in frustration. The sun had but a few hours until it rose to its full extent. The dark was tinted with pink and purple and played a game of shadows across the damp land as Serenity tossed and turned in her sleep. Her mind refused to leave the sweet embrace of the one she wished she wouldn't hunger for.

Sweat rolled down her body, sheets tangling around her delicate limbs and wrapping her in a knot of desperate need. Not knowing it to be a dream, Serenity gave herself completely to the whims of a shadow, a shadow named Endymion.

Regretfully, she popped open her eyes and looked around in mournfully at the lack of company she had just seen a couple of seconds ago. The dream dissolved and reality came rushing back to her. Plopping back onto her pillows, Serenity willed herself to sleep, but her mind would not go so easily, not when the man who haunted her slumbered a few doors away.

-----------------------------------------

Unbeknownst to Serenity, Endymion was having the same fitful dream as she. With his movements erratic, he knew he was going crazy. No female, no princess affected him so. Many came into his life, offering themselves for one night of free passion or as his wife, a position several noticed to be sorrowfully vacant. Yes, he was feared, but a king nonetheless.

Tried as they did to win his affections, his heart was forever bound to his Serenity. Fate might not smile kindly down at him, but that didn't mean he couldn't dream, oh and dream he did. Her golden tresses irked around in his head, her beautiful blue eyes saw into his lovingly, like they were actually in front of him.

Even now, as he lay dreaming, he thought of what they could've had, how they could've been. Hopefully, they'd have dozens of children, bright blue-eyed, dark haired children running around their feet, trying to best each other.

The castle was no longer gloomy but bright with the windows wide open, the sun shining endlessly through flowing curtains. With smiles galore, nothing seemed to matter anymore; nothing would if it were true.

The world, for all its troubles, looked as if it slept. The night gave its calling for the end of today and waited for tomorrow. With the wind curling around the lonely, everything was right with things, when the sun wasn't around to shine upon its light on unsavory things; things that needed to be explained, things that needed to be solved before it got even more complicated. Life was hard to comprehend, yet when the entire world closed its eyes, nothing mattered except the thought of tomorrow, and tomorrow.

Thoughts of getting out of theirs rooms invaded both of their minds, yet neither wanted to make the first move. Serenity, who had been the innocent princess all her life, felt the vast urge to creep into his room and show him just how 'innocent' she really was. Endymion, with malevolent smiles he shot to whoever crossed his path, couldn't get the thought of her soft, ruby lips out of his mind.

Pride, that's what stood in their way. (A/N That's a shout-out for those who reviewed our lovers as being too prideful to see what's in front of them.) Unfortunately, it didn't seem to be a feat possible of overcoming. His lust for the stubborn princess was festering within him, like a wound that would not close. He had to have her and winced with pain when he almost succeeded.

That moment, in the library, his dream was about to come true. Oh how he savored every look she gave him, every wisp of scent that wafted his nose when he buried himself in her hair. Unfortunately, that damned maid came in, announcing a guest that he had called on the day before. His memory had been lost when he'd entered that room; his princess luring him to his damnation. He would still feel the press of her breast against him and the tremble that went through her when he backed her up against the wall and groped her senseless.

Yes, she gasped in horror, but he didn't miss the flicker of pleasure in her face as she melted in his arms. With that as incentive, Endymion pursued the reluctant princess, roving her with his tongue and bringing her into a state of frenzy as his lips found her throat worth his attention.

He paid it no mind when Serenity fled the room the minute the maid came in. He would deal with her later. Soon, her mind would tear away from her; begging to bed him until the walls of the castle shook with her cries. An impatient man he was, but for her, he could wait for a lifetime. Yet, even forever had its limits.

With the sun a whisper away from rising, Endymion knew he had to do something or he would go mad with lust. Swatting away his sheets, Endymion stalked to his beauty's room. Pressing his palms on the door, he listened in. Her moans only confirmed what he already knew. She was ready.

Slowly, with the ease of a weasel, he crept in and closed the door until he heard the soft 'click.' Sauntering over to her bed, Endymion struggled with his breath. Spread out on the bed was the picture of an angel. With her golden hair splayed all over with her palms curled, facing the ceiling. Her legs, though clothed with twisted sheets, were bent, almost fetal-like. Her face was upturned a little, enough for the dark prince to see the anguish, the pleasure the princess was experiencing behind closed eyes. Dressed in a flimsy excuse for a nightie, it had hiked up to her thighs, producing a groan from Endymion. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to have her. Nothing could stop him now. Not her protests, not manners, not even the Goddess herself.

From the window to his right, he could see the moon peeking in. No, not even the Moon Goddess in all her ethereal glory could not stop him from taking the one thing that would sate his cravings yet bring about his destruction. Lying next to her on the bed, he caressed her soft face but moved away a little when she whimpered.

"No," she whispered. Tossing her head left to right, Endymion watched in anticipation.

If she did not wake on her own, he would have to do it by force. Pressing s kiss onto her quivering lips, he stared as her eyes popped open.

"Ahh!" but her scream was silenced when Endymion planted another kiss upon her, this time thrusting his tongue down so her cries would be muted.

Gripping her shoulders to him, he kissed his way down her throat, to her breast and back up again to her face where it had become wet with tears. Oddly enough, she had stayed quiet and still. It was as if the tears on her face did not seem to have appeared there without any help. But he could not be bothered by that.

She knew this was coming, knew it in the lilt of his voice would he would talk to her. She didn't know what to do except stay still. Her erotic dreams were still evident in her mind and couldn't help but feel relieved by Endymion's appearance in her room. If he hadn't shown up, she would've found herself in _his _room, doing the same as Endymion was doing to her. But it was her pride that held her back from making any move. Her mental battle had kept her so distracted that she did not realize Endymion towering over her, watching her.

"Are you afraid?" he asked her. But she couldn't tell what he meant by that. There was no mock, no menace in his voice; he was, as always, devoid of any emotion.

"No," she answer defiantly, yet inside she was trembling with fear.

"Then why are you lying still like you are about to be killed?" he growled in her ear when he leaned down, his cheek brushing hers. He nibbled on her ear, licking it swiftly like water. Her shrank back from the show of affection and turned her head away.

"Now's the time you choose to shy away?" he growled again, this time kissing her lips softly, yet urgently. He waited for her to move, to do anything that showed that she wanted him; wanted more.

In seconds, he got it. Serenity, though cursing herself for being so weak to his charms, opened her mouth and slid her tongue to meet his. He jerked back a little but recovered, completely covering her body with his. Holding both her hands above her head in one hand, he gripped her nightie, bringing it even higher than it already was.

Serenity whimpered as the realization of what was going to happen hit her. And yet, she didn't care. What did she expect herself to do? She was but a woman and a woman of her status got what they wanted; and right now, she wanted the man who held her life and her heart in his hands. Tonight, she didn't want him to let that go.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE A NEW CHAPPY! I HAD A COLD FROM A SENIOR BOAT TRIP.** **Word to da wise, if a boy suggests going outside on the deck to "cool off," with no jacket on and the wind is literally pushing you from all sides, yea, SAY NO!lol**

Any wayz. i was planning on writing more, but den dat would mean not loading a new chappy until tomorrow, so hope u enjoyed this installment and i also hope u guys are liking this ficcy.


	10. Chapter 10

Thnk you, thnk you, thnk you for all da reviews. I thought many might hate me for the unreasonably-short-that it's-wrong-chapter that I posted.

So becuz of dat, I wrote this in a jiffy(hehe) and am going to post it fast enough to stop the flames from pouring in.

Again, since this is my first fanfic, I'm gonna try to make it a bit spicy, more den I have wit the others(ur thinking, "what others?") true, I haven't divulged into that kind of writing much so I'm gonna try dat here.

With any luck, it will soothe your literary minds and appease your tastes with my eloquent writing and ability to bring the beauty of a glossy world that many forget to see the true depth of, right at your computer screen without you moving an inch.

And just when you get the gist of things, I will pull the rug right from under you and you'll become dazed and confused until I offer my hand, which will at once stop your world from spinning and bring the story to an end that you'll undeniably love. Ok, so enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N In honor of my new little venture, I'm going to kinda make it a songfic. The song is the literally the best that Sheryl Crow has ever sang, "Wildflower.")

_Quiet hour, you have always been my wildflower_

_Showing up wherever beauty's lost its way_

_Your heart must break_

By the time Serenity and Endymion were slick with sweat, their clothes had quickly dissolved off their bodies. Time had suddenly disappeared. With movements that rivaled a cheetah, the young lovers worked their way as if the world were to implode in mere minutes.

Endymion went into her, not bothering to wait until her body adjusted to the invasion. No, he going, in and out. Serenity scratched his back, leaving red, angry welts that would stay as a reminder of their night. Arching her back for better access, Serenity screamed Endymion's name repeatedly; soon becoming a mantra throughout the whole night.

_I was free_

_Until I heard the song you sang to me_

_Pulling me away from everything I knew_

_To be with you_

After quickening his thrusts, Endymion started to scream Serenity's name. With the word rolling down his tongue, he closed his eyes and underwent the beautiful pleasures his pride had denied him. With her hips grasped by his hands, their rhythm came in harmony; swaying limbs, rolling vibrations.

Serenity gripped the bed sheets as he went faster and not wanting to scream any louder, she bit down on her bottom lip. Anything to control everything she was feeling. Now was not the time to analyze it all, but she knew things would be different in the morning. Nothing was ever simple when it came to him, so she tried to imagine how he'd act the morning after when the marks of their passion were plain on Serenity's body.

_And everything I know just fades away_

_And every time you go it hurts me so_

_I don't know why when I know we're free_

_Free to fly_

When they both came, instead of pulling out, he picked her up and pushed her against the wall. Wrapping her legs around his waist, his kissed her mouth with lust, aggression, need, want.

This all came as a surprise to Serenity, who had thought the act of lovemaking to be confined to a bed. Throwing her royal airs to the wind, Serenity grabbed his face between her sweaty palms and kissed him with newfound energy she thought had been wasted on the bed seconds ago. Driving into her with fervor, she squeezed around him to show him how much she needed him.

Serenity's legs began to feel numb from all their hits but she kept going. She had to have more, had to finish it all, else she regret it in the morning for not going the extra mile and fulfilling her desires for Endymion, her Endymion.

_Here we are_

_Burning faster than the cursed star_

_Falling back down to the Earth_

_I love you so it sometimes hurts_

Feeling Serenity warm up to his body, Endymion slid his mouth down her body 'til he reached her breasts, the very breasts he dreamed of pushing his face onto. They were erect with passion and knew that the chance to taste them was now.

Suckling them hard, Serenity gasped in pain, and then smiled as she felt new emotions going through her body. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she brought him closer as his tongue worked like a busy bee.

"Endymion…" her voice trailed off in a whisper as he stopped and kissed her mouth. This time it was slow, soft, and loving.

_Closer still_

_You will find me standing on the hill_

_Waiting for you with my arms stretched open wide_

_Now, come inside_

Rubbing her lips with his, his tongue gently massaged their way for entrance. She complied, letting him raid her mouth like a silent assailant. Hiking her up from slipping, he jammed into her again, stifling a moan as their kissing stayed innocent and heavenly. This was what Serenity imagined kisses to be; not hurried or forced, but soft and sweet like honey.

"Oh Serenity," he groaned, breaking their kiss as they both became close.

She came first, gripping him to her as the pleasure washed over her in waves. Pushing into her one last time, he came. Moaning with the gratification, he stilled them both. It was hard to at first since they were so tired that their chest rose at the same time. Resting his forehead on hers, he stared lovingly at her face. Flushed, her eyes were closed as it receded but she kept her arms around Endymion; not wanting to let go ever.

_And everything I know just fades away_

_And every time you go it hurts me so_

_I don't know why when I know we're free_

_Free to fly_

Licking his lips, he brought them to the bed where Serenity sleepily crawled under the covers and closed her eyes. With her lying on her side facing him, he pushed himself next to her, wrapping his arm over his waist and bringing her closer to his chest.

"Hmm, night Endymion," she whispered, her voice child-like, innocent.

"Good night Serenity," kissing her lips, he proceeded to close his eyes.

He knew without thinking that she would plague his dreams. Only this time, she would not be running from him; this time, she will be right next to him, smiling like nothing in the world could tear them apart. And in that instant, he believed it.

_And everything I know just fades away_

_And where the wildflower grows it picks its space_

_And that's the way it is when nature plays its lovely hand_

_We'll understand everything_

_Everything, everything…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay guys, I want you to honestly tell me what you think of that.

I wanted to make it spicy but when I was hearing the "Wildflower" song and decided to add it in at the last minute, I had to make it a little sensual.

And yes, I know this is shorter then the last one, but with the way this is written, I didn't want to spoil it with "the morning after." Not until the next chappy. So if ur mad, I'm okay wit it. But jst tell meFIRST if u liked it or not.


	11. Chapter 11

Hope the two chapters were enough to satisfy your nerves… I wanna thnk the following for the really great reviews for 9 and 10:

_**Addicted2LancelotAndTristan,mangadreams,Lady Tristana Rogue, Sakura Ai, Shortie 630, Serena 71, KiwiKol, daisy31, Dark Empress313, serenity287, cosmos serenity, moonlight secrets, St-suki-mystical-dragon, ffgirlmonnie, Natcs, Silver MoonGoddess, roswellachick, LadyKoneko,MoonPrincess6687, Kiwee, AtamaHitoride, InuYashaJunkie. **_

Okay, even as I write this, I don't know how long I plan on making dis chappy. Short? Long? Time will tell, well my mind will on how much information I wanna divulge to the accumulating masses. Still don't know when the big reveal will take place, jst give me time and it'll come to pass, soon.

Anywayz, enjoy the following merriment of strung up words.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was really hard to sleep, really it was. With the sun beating down your face from loose drapes and the air thick with a scent you don't want to bother recognizing, sleep was a difficult task to perform. That and a man triple your size lying right next to you, with his arm draped over you like a tree branch. Yeah, sleep for Serenity had been seldom that morning.

Brushing away her hair from her face, Serenity tried to lift Endymion off her. Easier said then done, it became plain to see as Endymion grumbled in his sleep and tightened his grip on her. The sheets covered them from the waist down so her breasts were on free display. She didn't know if it would matter to her if he were to see them early in the morning. Would it affect her?

"Hmm…" mumbled Endymion, his mouth parting slightly. Serenity, with her face still near his, barely an inch, couldn't fight the urge to lean forward.

His faint breath fanned her nose, tickling her with excitement. Should she do it? Her mind said no, but her heart said yes. Licking her own, she placed a chaste kiss on his warm lips that stayed still. If only she'd had noticed his vaguely-opened eyes staring at her the second she decided to kiss him. Crushing her until she lay above him, he took advantage of her surprise and Frenched her. (A/N Wouldn't that be heavenly?)

"Endy…"her yelp was cut off when he deepened the kiss, instensifiying his growing need for her which was evidently poking her in the thigh.

He brought his arms from her waist and framed her face with his long fingers. Heavily breathing, his vision was obscured by her beauty and her beauty alone. The whole world disappeared when his mind occupied nothing but one thing: Serenity.

A hasty knock sounded at the door. Endymion vehemently cursed under his breath and released Serenity who hid under the covers.

Clothing his lower body with a forgotten sheet from the floor, Endymion answered the door and began to talk rapidly with a man dressed in soldier garb.

Unfortunately for Serenity, with nothing to do except try to understand what they talking about, she was given ample view of Endymion's muscled attributes. With the sheet hanging low on his hips, she was able to see his well-toned torso that gave the very aches between her legs. This also made her think of others things. How many of women had he serviced himself with? Was she merely a vessel for his lust?

"…send one of the high ranks to deal with this. Can't give them the impression that we have…" slivers of their conversation floated to Serenity's ears.

Putting the pieces together, it suddenly hit her like a mallet to the head. Her kingdom had found her! Scrambling from the bed, Serenity quickly put on her discarded dress from the floor and hurried to Endymion's side.

Sensing her next to him, Endymion turned to her and raised his eyebrows in question.

"I'm a bit hungry, if you don't mind," she said in an innocent voice, knowing that after what they did, she wouldn't have any reason to lie to him.

"Go ahead," he consented, moving aside to give her room out the doorway.

Walking lazily in the hallway, Serenity ran with heightened speed once she was out of their line of sight.

Passing maids with startled faces and surprised smiles, Serenity finally was able to get to the front entrance. The doors beckoned to her like music to her eyes. Tears were already sprouting but common sense broke in. She couldn't get out from the front, they'd see her. The only way to get to her men without being spotted was going out from the back, the same door she used when she had tried to escape.

Gliding on the floor with the grace of a refined princess, she walked like she was headed to the gardens; a section inside of the castle made for the enjoyment of visiting guests. With quick glances left and right, Serenity burst out the back door. She didn't have to worry about the kitchen being busy. She knew they were pressed up against a window somewhere peering at the soldiers on the land.

Hiking up her heavy blue dress with her quaking hands, Serenity ran so much that she feared her legs would give way if she did not slow down a bit. But she couldn't. She had to get out of here, had to get out of this Hell her prison guard placed her in.

Within minutes, the soldiers finally came into view. She started to cry with fervor. Thank you Goddess! Wiping away the tears staining her pink cheeks and balling her dress in her fists, Serenity made one last sprint, finally escaping her cage.

"The princess!" yelled one of her men, sitting atop high, mighty horses. They all jumped down and gathered around her. One of them, Gabriel, her best friend, ran forward and brought her into a tight hug.

"We were searching for you for ages!" he said to her ear. She did not mind all the attention for once in her life. This was actually the only time it mattered.

"Oh God!" sobbed Serenity, breaking down at the sight of her men. Gripping Gabriel to her, they turned to face the high ranks that had been trying to convince her men that the princess was not in their hold.

"Theft in the highest degree!" screamed the top soldier from her set. Brandishing his sword, he walked forward and started to yell obscenities and the legal offences they were going to face.

As Serenity drunk in the sight of her salvation clamoring around her, swords at the ready, she noticed an angered prince stalking to the front of his high ranks and staring straight at her. She looked away and brought Gabriel closer to her, who in turn softly pushed her face to his chest.

Endymion couldn't believe what was happening! How had that little bitch gotten out of his grasp? He was going to punish his guards for their incompetence. Fueling with rage, Endymion watched as Serenity nuzzled a man of tall height and wide of girth. She was his, how dare she betray him like this!

"Why are you on my lands?" bellowed the very pissed off prince. He looked tried and mad at the same time. Clothed in breeches and a riding tunic, his face tried to hide what his presence showed. He was helpless in stopping what was happening.

"You kidnapped Her Highness. Do you really think you have the gall to question why we are here?" Gabriel spoke of now where. His eyes went straight to his then hers. Averting her eyes somewhere else, she tried to ignore the intensity she was shooting at her.

"And how did you find out this tidbit of information?" Endymion calmly asked.

"From one of your maids. I guess you don't pay them enough to keep their loyalty to their sovereign," mocked Gabriel.

"What! Who, that mangy Maya?"

"That's right," someone said confidently.

"What?" I asked in surprise.

Gabriel turned to me and smiled.

"Bring her forth," he said, stilling looking at her.

"Yes, sir," there was some movement until one soldier gently brought before her a cowering Maya, tears down her face.

"I-I couldn't face myself if I didn't help when I knew I could," her face shone with happiness as Serenity finally getting out of the castle.

"Oh, Maya you don't know how happy I am that you did this for me. But how were you able to?" stepping away from Gabriel, Serenity pulled the tiny, crying girl into her arms.

"Do you remember when I wasn't well that one day?" Maya asked her.

"Yes, that was long time ago, right?"

"Yeah. That was my first attempt. As you know, none of us are allowed off the grounds especially me since I'm here as a debt paid. I was able to give a letter to a local mason to give to your kingdom. Unfortunately, I had been followed and taken back to the castle where I was beaten until I promised to keep my word not to try it ever again and not to make any mention of it to you. The letter, I guess, made it to you men. But, parts of it had been burned by the prince's soldier, thinking a fire would destroy the letter," she stopped, taking a deep breath before finishing.

"I knew the letter would make it to your people, even in its decimated state, but it would not be enough to find you. So, this morning, I was able to venture out, promising a guard an hour of frolic out in the woods. Knocking him out with a stone and swiping the key to the gate, I ran toward your country until I met up with the soldiers who had been riding nearby on their way home from another country," Maya ended her account and wiped away the wet from her face.

"Oh, you are so brave to have done this. I'll forever be indebted to you," hugging her again, Serenity walked her away from the prince and kept her close to her.

"You worthless piece of low-born filth," spat Endymion, who had been hearing the whole thing in disgust.

"Shut up! You have no right to speak to her like this!" Serenity had finally found her backbone and yelled at him.

"Why you little-"

"Watch your tongue, Your Highness," said Gabriel, jumping forward and producing his sword to rest right under Endymion's chin.

"Get your men off my lands and keep your fucking princess. The bitch has been useless; she could do no worse to your kingdom,"

"I'm going to ignore that little comment and leave as you say. But we are taking the maid with us," Gabriel said with a air of finality.

"Keep the bitch, she's given me enough trouble to last a lifetime," he spat once more before turning around toward his castle. Not knowing what else to do, the high ranks followed their defected prince back to his domain, knowing his wrath would soon begin and quite possibly be never ending.

---------------------------------

Life went back to normal. With a year behind them, the incident had left nothing but a deep dent in the fear of her people. Never was she allowed to be alone unless a guard was around her. They even had guards have rooms in the same hallway of Serenity.

Maya acclimated well, being back in her own country where her relatives welcomed her with zeal. Thinking her to be dead like her father had turned out to be, they gave up hope of ever getting her back. Daughter to a merchant, Maya found the family business to still be thriving without her gambling father. Her mother had remarried and with it, produced many children.

With daily visits to Serenity, Maya soon became a close friend to the princess and an admirer of Gabriel.

Months after coming home, Serenity was finally able to have her coronation, becoming Queen of Vaneri. Soon, responsibilities came upon her like a boulder. With the title of Queen, came the job of securing a diligent army. Making sure drafts were up-to-date. Taxes were paid and the treasury was well efficient but not resulting in her country going to bed hungry. Then there was the matter of a husband. Serenity decided on keeping that last on her country's agenda.

Now 26, Serenity was well eligible for marriage. Suitors would come, yes, but none satisfied her and didn't seem fitting enough to become King. No, there was none she could see with the role. King was one thing, and husband was another. Who would be able to help rule her country with a strong conviction but sympathy for those lost in their ways.

"I have an idea," spoke up Maya as they were in Serenity's sitting room, embroidering pink and blue booties (A/N just in case you didn't know, booties are those sock thingys that babies wear) for Maya's first baby. Seven months pregnant with Gabriel's baby, Serenity had given up her best friend as husband to Maya last year.

It seemed everyone around her was getting married. Was Fate mocking her or? Or pushing her to continue looking? Serenity had begun to lose hope. Unless men started falling from the sky, finding the right man would be next to impossible.

-----------------------------

With the baby nestled in the crook of Maya's arm, Serenity placed a cold compress on the new mother's forehead.

"How are you feeling?" Serenity whispered, not wanting to wake the slumbering baby.

Maya's bedroom was dark, save for a few candles lighting the walls with a low glow.

"Fine. What about Gabriel?"

"The same, though I doubt he'll stop bragging about his new son 'til daybreak. But don't worry, the men will have in a drunken stupor celebrating in no time," bending down to lay a kiss on Maya's cheek, Serenity exited the room, softly closing the door behind her.

The second she left the room, her guard, Liam escorted her down to the main room.

"How are things, Liam?" Serenity said out of now where, making small talk with her guard who had since day one, protected her.

"Nothing different these days, You Highness. Though you must be tired playing midwife for Maya," he smiled, remembering the screaming emitting from Maya, who had refused to have the mid wife from kicking Serenity out from the room. She needed to have her friend be there if something were to happen.

"Yeah, well, it's all over now so we can have that chess rematch," she grinned evilly.

"Race you?" he asked.

"Too slow!" shrieked Serenity who had ran without waiting for him to finish.

In the end, Liam had gained speed and got in front of her. When she finally got to the room, Liam dashed to her side, raising a protective arm before her.

"What's going on?" she asked in bewilderment. The room was filled with a flushed Gabriel near the door, which was inches away from Serenity, and her soldiers who had crowded in, their hands at they swords. Turning her head she saw the cause of their distress.

With a great number of soldiers though not outnumbering hers, stood Endymion. Dressed in battle garb with a bejeweled sword steady in his hand.

"Hello Serenity, nice to see you again," he said in a condescending tone, enough to irritate her, enough to make her stab him with the dagger hidden in her dress. She never went anyway with out her dagger.

"To what do I owe this honor?" Serenity asked in mock politeness.

"No need for formalities, _Queen_ Serenity. I've only come to talk about a treaty between our lands," he touted, smirked in a weird way.

"Oh, really? Like the ones before worked so well," again she mocked, not caring about the red tinge rushing on his face.

"Don't worry, this will work, I'm sure of it," he smirked again, like he knew a secret.

Nodded his head at someone, there was a shuffle. Then came a scream. Maya!

"Let me go!" Maya screamed as a soldier brought her to the room. Thankfully, her baby was not with them.

"No!" Serenity screeched at him.

"Don't worry, one of your nurses has the baby. It's Maya we came for. That is unless, you want to give me something to take her place," he drawled. That bastard!

"I'm going to kill you, very slowly," whispered Serenity as tears ran down her face.

Endymion's heart broke a little at seeing her cry for her defeat. Nonetheless, he had a job to do.

"Well?"

"Fine, I'll trade you," she said in a undertone, her face focused on Maya who was standing still, knowing full well what Serenity was going to give up to Endymion.

"Serenity, no. Don't give it to him," reasoned Maya.

"I have to," Serenity could never forgive herself if she sacrificed Maya.

"I'm paying off my debt to you, Maya," she said sardonically. Smiling at her, Serenity faced Endymion, a glare plastered on her face.

"I'm waiting," he said triumphantly.

"You cold bastard, using a woman to accomplish your deed," she spat at him.

"Yes, and there's nothing you can do about it," he laughed lightly, knowing just how much she'd grow angry. He also knew that he now lost Serenity forever.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hehehehehehehehehehe, not the kind of morning after u were expecting, rite? Well, I had to do this since there was no other way that Serenity would give up that thing I kept on talking about. Obviously, u'll find out wat it is in the next chappy.

Remember, like I said before, if u don't like the "thing" after its reveal, I'm okay with it. Just tell me if u guys liked the story as a whole. Oh and the subject of Serenity needing a husband with be brought up again in the next chapter, I don't know how but it will be...

K, luv u lots :)


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry I haven't written anything in a while. With graduation two months away, I had things to wrap up. Good news though: **I got into Ramapo College!** It's in Mahwah, New Jersey for those not from around here.

Anyway, even though now all of my free time will be focused on finding a perfect prom dress and shoes, I have to keep writing cuz I want to end this story on a good note and not leave it hanging in cyber space…

This is not gonna be da last chapter. In fact, I don't know if it'll end with the 15th or 16th or whatever chapter. I wanna finish this story telling the true story I started out to tell. So hopefully, I'll be able to stretch it out that far.

On another note, I was sooo shocked when I signed on and saw ALL the reviews I got, in ONE DAY. I wanna thnk all those who took the time to review it, even though I had ended it with a sucky cliffhanger. True fans.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her bottom lip quivered with unease. Nothing had ever made her come down here, come to a room that had been dug deep into the palace that it took at least an hour just to find the door.

With the key resting on the palm of her hand, the reluctant Queen pushed the carved metal into the keyhole and turned it. There was a click sound then silence. She couldn't bring herself to open the door. Its brass knob had become dull over the years, collecting dust and grime. Tarnished with black, it was a wonder she was able to see it, even with the oil lamp she hung on the wall.

Sighing with defeat, she walked forth, swinging the door and stepping in. It was dark so she brought the lamp with her. The floor boards beneath her feet creaked and groaned. Walking a bit more and then she stopped. She knew by memory where to go. Had it embedded in her mind by her father who thought his only heir should see what the world fought for. Putting the lamp on the floor, she thrust her hands before her until her fingers found it. Its cool surface grazed her skin like ice.

She had no time to admire it, for she knew just how beautiful the thing was. Oh, how she had longed for it ages ago when she first caught a glimpse of it when it came into the palace. Knowing it would soon come into her possession when she became queen, she could hardly hold her excitement. She knew what its purpose was, but that was never in her mind. It was the physical lure it had for her.

The Goddess's own plaything. That's what made it even more sought after; the Goddess had owned it before one of her children left it on the earth; left for any human to take into their own custody.

Time was dwindling and the baby was due for a feeding so she quickly pocketed it and left, the door closed possibly for the last time. She had failed her parents, her kingdom.

Finally getting to the final door, she stepped out and locked it with the same key. The whole palace was quiet; nothing seemed real anymore.

Walking back to the main room where the rest had assembled from Maya and Gabriel's house, the Queen entered, her heart heavy.

"Well? Where is it?" asked the narcissistic King. She couldn't believe he was even more powerful than before. He was granted the right to be crowned King when Nikil's mourning period, a minimum of 5 years in his lands, had ended.

"I've got it, you crude excuse of a man," she spat in anger as she saw his hand outstretched for it.

"Then what's keeping you?" the question hung in the air as she looked Maya who had fallen asleep in Gabriel's arms on the couch. The king's soldiers kept their eyes and swords on the sleeping mother.

"Don't think it'll be the last time I'll see this. In fact, I estimate that it won't be in your possession very long," she said gloatingly.

His face burned at her words and his hand went automatically to the hilt of his sword. Taking it out with a flourish, he waved it at her, waiting for to make the first move.

"Hand it over now, Your Highness," he growled, advancing to her.

Liam went to her side and took his sword out as well.

"Still your feet, You Highness. Unless permitted, no one is allowed near Her Highness," he said, pushing the tiny Queen behind him.

"Then, I ask permission to take what the good Queen offers," the angered king said in a tense voice.

"Your Highness?" Liam asked, turning to her.

The King's blood boiled at seeing the soldier regard the Queen, _his Queen,_ with a loving tone.

"It's alright, Liam," she uttered, placing a hand on the man's arm. When he smiled back at her, the king grew even more incensed.

"Can we get this over with?" barked the red-faced man who turned his head away from the intimate exchange.

"Hold your bloody nerves, you damned brute!" Gabriel sneered who had stood up, placing Maya's head on a cushion.

"Can't you have some sense of honor and see how hard it is for Her Highness to give this up? Especially since it rightly belongs to her kingdom?" he shotat him with ire.

"Enough of this foolish weeping, just hand it over," he moved toward her, his hand trying to reach what would soon be his.

"Fine, here you repulsive man," whispered the young Queen, setting it on the King's open palm. The light in the room was bright enough for all the room to gaze upon the beauty that many kingdoms fought for.

The stone, carved by the Goddess's lover in a style that took centuries to make, glinted brilliantly on their faces. Its mix of blood red and an effervesce hue colored the diamond. The thick gold band held the stone together with four other smaller stones that circled the big one. Each one a different color, each one representing the first four children the Goddess had when given the ring.

All together, it was the size of one's eye. The magic that the ring held kept its owner far from harm when worn, something the Queen should've done when her parents died. Something her father had advised her to do if they had ever perished. Too wrapped up in her grief, she had forgotten to mete out her father's last request.

The King's eyes glowed with lust as he slipped the ring on his middle finger. A flow of power surged through him, darkening his eyes and healing the old wounds and aches from battles that flawed his body.

Another thing the Queen did not want to admit to herself was not the physical power the ring gave, but the control it gave to the owner.

"I hope you realize what this means," he said to her, his eyes watching the emotions that played on her face.

"Yes," she answered reluctantly. The bearer of the ring was given the right to govern four of the most powerful kingdoms, Nuwell, Wodlend, Bleckmead, and her very own country, Vaneri. Though the royals had control of their own, the bearer's trumped theirs if wanted.

"So, what does the King request with this newfound command?" asked Gabriel, watching as the soldiers stepped away from his sleeping wife and back to their ruler.

"I request that the Queen of Vaneri become my wife, thus fitting the role of Queen of her lands _and_ mine," he said with the airs of a snobbish nobleman.

"Never! Your control does not extend to the subject of marriage," Liam snarled but the Queen held his arm, stilling him from doing anything drastic. She herself was stunned. She couldn't believe it. Why would he try to get her back when he knew she'd never love him, never be loyal to him?

"It does if I change the Laws of Peace," retorted the King, citing the treaty, the only treaty, all the kingdoms followed.

"Bastard, she is already betrothed," Gabriel scowled.

Finally, something in her favor! Though this was kept secret, her kingdom had set up a husband for her. But only as a backup. On the off chance she did not find a suitable husband, not that the other one wasn't, she would then wed the one chosen for her. His identity was unknown to her, but she knew he was a sort of Duke from lands far away. This satisfied her and everyone else. As long as he was fitting enough, her quest would not end in failure.

"To whom?" this surprised the King. He had followed the news of her search, knowing that she would find no fruit to her labor. Her stubborn and picky nature would keep her from saying yes to any man.

"A man who's honor outnumbers your army. So you see, no matter how much you change the treaty, you can't break the bonds of betrothals," boasted Liam who had the Queen in a half hug; this infuriated the King.

"Make sure of this, I, King Endymion of Madiri will marry Queen Serenity of Vaneri before the full moon glows its face upon the earth," he thundered, signaled for his men and then left.

The room was quiet again. Maya had woken up and heard everything. Gabriel kept his eyes downcast and Liam hugged her closer, knowing she'd cry.

The next full moon was in fours days.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notice how I said neither of their names until the end? Yeah, it was this thing I wanted to try out. I think I did fairly well.

Just to clear things up: No Serenity can't be pregnant because it's been a while since they last had sex so, if my biology is right, it's impossible for her to be pregnant now. Not that I'm ruling that out (winkwink).

Plz try to hold on to ur flames on the subject of you-know-what, cuz well, i tried... i mean, you have to **_admit_**, i built the suspense of it very good, had you guessing on what it really was. Many thought it to be her hand in marriage and while a ring sounds stupid, it's the power that the owner gets that I'll exploit on, not on the ring itself.

Hoped you likey, me did, me really did. Don't worry, I'll make da next one a little longer then this one………….hopefully…………….. (hehe)


	13. Chapter 13

It's been like a day since I posted da 12th chapter that I'm in da mood to write da next so…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, her nightmares kept her up. Sleep was like an elusive enemy that fought to keep its face from being seen. If only Endymion was like that.

Her betrothed was due to arrive to the kingdom the next day when word was sent that he was needed. Wedding preparations were being made quickly before Endymion made promise on the next full moon. Dread filled Serenity as she gazed upon the moon. Tightening her robe around her, she stood in the open balcony, hoping that the Goddess took pity on her and shed some sort of grace on her.

Serenity knew deep in her heart that if her marriage to Endymion came to be, she'd have no choice but to kill him; and this time, she'd succeed. Even as she stood, a soldier was sharpening her dagger, enough to split a strand of hair.

The sun was due to rise soon and the earth would again be glazed in its brilliance. Serenity tried to keep her mind on something miniscule, anything to keep her from the dreams. Dreams of Endymion touching her skin and kissing her begging lips.

----------------------------------

The castle had become a gray pile of stone, molded together to form something not many wanted to live in. That was how Endymion saw his home when he realized that Serenity might never be his. His crushed the glass goblet in his hand, feeling the encrusted jewels digging in his palm. Crumbling to the floor where they winked rainbows on his leg armor from the light of the candles dotting the room.

Kicking the shards away from his feet, he stripped from his armor that he had worn to Serenity's land plunged himself in the lukewarm bath one the maids prepared for him. Dismissing the maids away, he set scrubbing himself with the perfumed soaps, hoping the memory of Serenity's skin would get off.

The news of her betrothal to another threw Endymion off his track and had no way of retaliating except to yell his claim on her. Some good that did. He could feel the growing anger she had for him, fueled more by that miserable visit.

"Sire, I bring news from the palace of Vaneri," spoke a man by the open door.

"Yes," his ears peaked up, straining to hear any news of his beloved.

"Her betrothal has arrived at the palace and the wedding is due to commence in a matter of hours," the man said in fear, knowing the King would fly into a rage at the news.

"What?" Endymion thundered. Jumping out the bath and adorning a black robe, Endymion stormed down to the soldiers' quarters.

------------------------------------------

Serenity twisted her wedding dress in her fingers, making tiny wrinkles on the side of the white silk dress. Her nerves were grating against her skin, awaiting the bell toll that would signal for the wedding to start.

"It'll be alright. I've seen him, he's very handsome," soothed Maya, cooing to her baby who was fussing about in a basinet.

"Well? Can you elaborate to that effect?" pressed Serenity to her calmed friend.

"Um… he has the attributes of a sailor?" Maya offered in jest.

"Maya!" Serenity's face broke in a smile.

"Finally the Queen looks happy! Now we're all saved. Okay, okay, he has the proverbial blonde hair and blue eyes. But war, war had made him a hard man. His family consists of no one except his future bride,"

"How sad," muttered Serenity, knowing they had something in common.

"Don't worry; I doubt he's much of a drill sergeant since he used to be a writer before he had to fulfill his duties of Dukedom,"

"Death makes everyone act the opposite," the Queen said in sorrow.

"That it does," Maya said, laying a hand on top of Serenity's and kissing her cheek.

"Come, no more of this moping. Today is your wedding day; we must make sure you are a vision of pure beauty and grace,"

"I don't think anyone will be thinking of that when the reason for this rushed marriage hangs over us while the vows are being read," Serenity sighed, standing up to stretch out her back; made stiff when her hair was put up in intricate designs.

And no matter how hard she tried, Serenity couldn't get the image of Endymion out of her head. His strong, sinewy body over hers, lips that ravaged as if parched and his eyes, eyes that saw deep into her like they belonged to her, to her only.

---------------------------------------

White, crystal-like flowers were strewn around the pews, all of which were filled to the hiltwith the royalsfrom every kingdom. One in particular was absent, not that many minded. Madiri rarely participated in anything that others did.

Gabriel did not mind either. The man had no respect, no sack when he used Maya as a device against Serenity. A sharpened sword was at his side, for he, as well as all the other soldiers, knew that Endymion was poised to attack if the news of the wedding reached his ears.

The organs started to play the second the bell from the cathedral pounded, sending loud waves to Serenity's mind as she peered down her window. The sun was hanging in midday and soon the sky would be stained with pinks and purples.

"Serenity, come on, it's time to go," Maya tapped her shoulder and led her down the marble stairs; stopping at the closed doors that opened to the awaiting faces.

"Okay," Serenity's breathed one last breathe and walked forward, the door swinging open, Liam at her side acting as her father.

"Ready, Your Highness?" Liam asked as they proceeded down the aisle, the blood red carpet contrasting with her snow-white slippers. The diamonds sewed on winked at her with every step she took. She groaned with fear as their descent came to a halt. With her veil over her face, it was hard to see her fiancé clearly.

"If I said no, do I still have to get married?" he smiled at her and she smiled back.

Turning to Liam, he kissed both her cheeks and went to stand next to Gabriel.

"Let us begin," said the priest in a soft voice.

His words went right passed her, especially when he spoke in Latin. Her mind was too busy thinking about the two men in her life. Her too-short lover and the man who would forever be called her husband, her king.

That's when it happened. That _feeling_. At first it was like a prickling at the back of her neck, but that couldn't be it. Everyone was watching her, it was normal. But her stomach was churning and her senses, her senses were wired as if the whole church were on fire. What was going on?

"Silly, silly girl. Did you really think I would let this abomination of a marriage take place without my interference?" bellowed a deep voice.

Everyone turned their heads toward the church doors and there standing, in blue and gold glory, was King Endymion.

-----------------------------

"Please, let me go!" screamed Serenity as Endymion pulled her along outside.

After they had stormed in, Endymion commanded all to stay in their seats; none could stop him as he took the protesting Queen away from her betrothal.

Her fiancé stared at her in fear, knowing he should do something but law dictate that he don't.

The carriage was ready to take them away when Serenity took out her dagger and sliced his shoulder, making only a little blood trickle down.

"You bitch!" that was enough to let her run. Unfortunately, there was nowhere to run except the darkened western woods, a place where wild animals roamed.

"Serenity, no!" screamed Maya, who had snuck past the soldiers and watched in horror as her friend escaped to the deadly woods.

She had no choice but to ask her enemy for help.

"Well? Go after her. Dangerous animals _and_ thieves reside in those woods. They'll kill her before she even finds a place to breathe," she eyes showed the worry that Endymion felt as he heard her words.

He bounded after her in fury, knowing that if one part of her was scratched, it'd be his fault.

"Serenity!" he yelled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, I'm sorry if dis is short, but it's only cuz da next chapter will have our little lovers back into each other embraces again (though, ahem, it'll be KINDA rough at first) when he tries to find her. I wanted that part of the story to only have their "meeting" and nothing else.

And don't worry, it's gonna be spicy, well I think………………

K, well, I'm off to Garden State Mall to find my perfect prom dresss, ( hence the short chapter, well partly becuz of dat reason) hehe.

Thnkx mich 4 da reviews. U know I luv ya:)


	14. Chapter 14

K, here you go folks, the main "scene" brewing in my dirty, little mind…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She started to cry as exhaustion ate at her lungs. She had to stop. Sitting upon a tree stump, Serenity listened for any footsteps, especially loud ones.

Ripping away her veil and throwing it at her feet, she whimpered at her situation. Nothing was going right.

"Could things get any worse?"

---------------------------------

After a long run, Endymion slowed down and sat on the ground, his heart squeezing in fear as Maya's words came back to him. Could something happen to her?

In the distance, beyond the trees, there was a howling. Another was made, this one in a different pitch. Then another, and another. The scent of Serenity was all around them; they found her.

He ran off like _his _life depended on it. He would kill the beasts if they laid one claw on her.

--------------------------------

Serenity's eyes bulged in fear as four sets of beady eyes set on her quivering body slumped against the tree stump. Her hand fingered her dagger, knowing she'll be able to attack at least before the others got to her. Standing up feebly, she kept her eyes on one of theirs; one who seemed to be the leader of the pack. Its snowy white fleece made the others seem gray and dirty. Red-brown eyes stared her down, as if trying to break her.

Without meaning to, she turned away when a raven above her cawed.

In less than a second, it jumped up and aimed for her midsection. Dropping to the ground, she shielded her face with her hands, her dagger forgotten in her hand.

Nothing happened. A grunt then a sound of slicing echoed in her ears. Looking up, she was met with dark eyes and a frightened smile.

"You," she smiled before fainting away.

--------------------------------

She was being carried away in strong arms.

"I'll always protect you," someone whispered in her ear. Cracking open her eyes, she stared up at her rescuer.

"How-how did you-" she couldn't find the words to explain, couldn't believe he would save her when her heart said otherwise.

"That doesn't matter, just go back to sleep and we'll be at the cathedral by nightfall, I promise," her future husband whispered to her. (A/N Oh come on, did you really think I was going to make it that easy for Endymion? Fucker gotta prove his love, hehe)

-----------------------------

Endymion watched in horror as that bastard of a Duke carried away his love back to their wedding. _Son of a whore!_

Hitching his breathing, he ran after him, until he placed his knife under the man's throat.

"Let her go and I'll spare you," he said in an undertone, not wanting to wake her.

"Sir, do you really think the King of Madiri can scare me into giving up my future bride?" he responded in mockery.

"Because, _sir,_ you are carrying what is rightfully mine. Her hand in marriage was given to me since her youth. I plan to grant the last wish of my parents," he said with pride in his voice, bringing the blade closer to the blonde's neck.

"Oh, you mean the parents you kill in your infancy?" he laughed, a laugh that sounded like loose gravel.

"Why you fucking-" Endymion started before he heard the man utter those two words.

"Cursed Prince," this put the enraged King in a tizzy, his heart racing at the one name he tried to dispel when his new reign began.

"Put her down now, sir or you'll find this blade distended down your throat until out you're fucking shitting out pieces of it, little by little," he threatened.

By this time, Serenity had woken up and heard everything they had spoken about. Her eyes were brimming with tears as her future husband denied her to Endymion. But the tidbit about herengagement to Endymion in her youth, that did not make sense. But now, she didn't care anymore. She affianced to another.

Looking up at him, she winked at him with a smile and stepped from his embrace.

"Serenity," they both gasped as she looked at them both and fixed her dress. It was weighing her down but she couldn't do anything about it now.

"Endymion, I want you to leave us. I'm getting married today and your distractions will not stop that," she said confidently, though she knew Endymion would not go away so willingly.

"No. I'll not leave your lands until you are by my side. I said you will be my queen and I always make on my promises," he replied, his eyes still on the Duke.

"Will you- what's your name?" she asked her to-be.

"Your Highness, my name is Victor Phillip Malcromby, Duke of Netherfield."(A/N Don't ask me why. I just finished rereading a Jane Austen book, and though I don't think it's from the book, its sounds like it is)

"Yes, Victor, will you go back to the others. I'll handle our High King here," she smiled at him and nudged him toward the path that would lead him back.

"You sure, Your Highness?"

"I'm positive, dearest. Then our wedding will commence once I'm back, okay?"

He looked at her wearily and left. He was soon gone in minutes and that's when Serenity turned to the King, her words on the tip of her tongue.

"Now, you rogue of a king, leave me and my people alone. Can't you just rejoice on the fact that you won? You have the ring, leave it at that. Why do you pursue what you cannot have?" she practically yelled at him, her face becoming flushed.

He found her sexier than before. With her reddening lips like rubies and her eyes like cornflowers, he rushed up and kissed her, her back pressed up against a tree.

"Humph, Endymion!" she pushed him off and spat out his taste from her mouth.

"That's why. You want me, I know you do," he veered at her.

"No! I don't! I'm betrothed to a man who's not you!"

She seethed for a while before gazing at him again.

"I have never held any kind of feelings for you except contempt," she grinned, waiting for the words to sting him.

"You bitch!" he snarled, rushing at her again, this time growling in her ear.

"I'll see just how much you hate me!" Lifting her legs to wrap around him and pushing away her dress, he went into her swiftly.

"No, no, no...," her voice trailed off as he thrust into her again, and again, and again. She held onto his shoulders as he built up the pressure, knowing she was close.

"Do you hate me still, Queen?" he yelled at her, kissing her mouth hard and fast.

"Y-Yes," she whimpered as her back began to hurt from all the thrusts he threw at her.

"Endymion, you're hurting me!" she screamed at him, pushing him to slow down; punching him and biting him.

"Am I, Queen? Am I really, Serenity?" he taunted as he quickened his movements. Serenity felt it coming closer and closer.

His kissed her again, her mouth, her throat, her breasts after ripping the bodice of her dress. Dressed in a silk camisole, he moved them away until two pink dots grabbed his attention.

"No," she begged, seeing the look in his eyes glowing with lust.

Her lily white skin grew tinged with a flushed color, making Endymion grow with lust than ever before.

Bending his head, he sucked at the left one; putting his hand on the other.

"Do you hate me, do you hate me!" he barked, rolling his hips and his tongue, bringing her to the edge.

"Yes!" his made even madder.

"Give up, Serenity, I know you want me," kissing the ridge between her breasts, he squeezed her thighs until she finally loosened up and moved her hips with his.

"There, there you go…," he grunted, feeling her tighten around him.

"Oh, Endymion," that was enough for him to bring them to the ground and grind into her. Pulling her arms above her, he wrecked havoc on her near-naked body. Then in a rage of hormones, he released her arms which stayed where they were but gripped the ground. Hookinghis handsunder her knees, he brought them to rest on his shoulders.

"What-?" she started to say but he silenced her with a lustful stare that spoke thousands.

Leaning forward, placing his hands on the ground right near her upper ribs, he rammed into her with such force, Serenity could feel him almost touching the door to her womb.

She started to cry. Her body shuddered as he continued on. She cried in pleasure and cried because she betrayed again, betrayed her fiancé. What would he say, marrying a whore?

"Look at me," he ordered, his voice that of a High King, the voice he used when he told everyone in the church to stay where they were; the voice of a King who ruled all but had nothing.

She had looked away as the realization had hit her but his voice made her turn her eyes to him; she _wanted_ to turn her eyes to him.

Then, like a sudden attack, he slammed her again, his face grunting in pleasure, his body not slowing down until he reached his peak. She panted, sweat rolling down her body in thick beads and her hips were starting to hurt from the pressure Endymion was putting on them.

"Tell me you want me," he said, slipping his finger in her, rubbing her as he thrust in her.

The added point of gratification filled her. Closer and closer. Her breathe hiked up, her mouth twisting in smiles she never did before.

"Tell me!" he screamed, accelerate his rhythms.

"No! I'll never want you!" he smacked her, her eyes bringing forth fresh tears.

"Tell me!"

"I want you!" she finally said, knowing that she meant it. Her heart wanted to scream it, enough to shake the trees of their leaves and strip them of their bark.

Then she came. It was all sudden, as if her mind had been all wrapped up in Endymion's face, his words, that what he was doing slipped her mind.

He smiled and slumped forward on her, smiling before kissing her. His breath ceased to a sweet slumber, his eyes fluttering but finally stayed open when she stared at him in confusion.

"I want you, but I don't and can't marry you," she said regretfully.

He stared at her hard before grabbing her jaw in his hand and jerking her to meet his face.

"You little whore," he kissed her, his tongue brutalizing her. She squirmed but when that didn't work, she tried to bite his tongue, his bottom lip.

"Endymion, please, let me go. Just let me go," her words went beyond what she meant.

"I can't, not ever," she pushed him off her. Once again fixing her dress and her hair as if he laid naught a finger, she looked to him imploringly.

He became weak when her eyes, pleading with him to do as she wished.

She backed away, until she turned away, her dress trailing behind her, collecting twigs and leaves in its wake.

As the wind began to pick up, she turned to him and said it one last time.

"Just let me go…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dis early chappy is for all those who started or ended their reviews with "UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE!"

…………can't deny the masses, so here's my gift to you, my undying fans of the written word.


	15. Chapter 15

Wow, lots of reviews with the words "Update" I guess dats wat u get when u lost three chappies so close together.

I'm writing dis the next day, but I didn't plan too cuz I got freakin writers block wen I ended chapter 14. But after reading all those reviews, I got a boost of faith and inspiration.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sky was overcast with gray clouds that neither stayed but wanted to leave; in a limbo, they were.

The moon soon came around and by midnight, it was swollen and apricot tinged. Stars were scattered across the night, twinkling and smiling, as if taking pity on the man who stood with pain on his back.

Endymion let no one know how he was feeling, not even the seer who visited his lands could see what pain he was going through. He had become a man able to cloak all his emotion, good and bad.

It had been one year since that beatific night in the woods when Serenity finally gave herself wholly to him.

But that was over. Even know she hadn't married him, he had heard from his spies, they planned to wed a month from now. Endymion's "visit" seemed like a bad omen to the superstitious Duke and after seeking the advice of his own seer, it was decided to execute the wedding in the fall, just when the leave turned their bright colors.

Serenity's last words haunted him every night since that night, and he was never far from her scent. He always visited her room which he later had boarded up when it started to distract him from his new duties of High Kings of the four Kingdoms.

Sometimes, when the night was dark and the wind caressed his face, Endymion would stand outside and look at the moon, hoping maybe she was doing the same.

---------------------------

Serenity turned away from her balcony, closing the doors and slipping into bed. The sheets were folded over her by the maids but she barely noticed them

Every night, every night, her dreams were consumed of nothing but him. She confessed this to no one, not even Maya. No one would understand it; no one would understand the weird and complicated love she had for that man.

The same man who used Maya as a means to get what he wanted. The same man who intruded on her wedding and tried to drag her away from it. The same man who had stolen her heart when he wouldn't let go of the chemistry that had been long brewing between them.

Her body ached for him as memories of it came back to her. Memories of his hands over her, kissing her lips and grabbing at her like she was the only thing that could save him from his damnation. It was the most thrilling thin in her life. It saddened her to know it would never happen again. In one month's time, she was due to become another man's wife, a man she left nothing but admiration for; anything but love.

"Serenity?" someone said above her. Her eyes were closed but she could tell who it was.

"Yes, Maya?"

"I need you to wake up," she said slowly.

Serenity sat up, her eyes searching Maya's. She had a candle in her candle; in the other was a bit of parchment, with writings. Victor's cost of arms was stamped at the top.

"What? Does the Duke send me letter regarding the wedding. I told him war doesn't wait for weddings. We should have had it when we had the chance," she was rambling on and on until a look from Maya silenced her.

"Serenity, Sere, Netherfield sends depressing news. It seems the Duke has died," putting the candle on the nightstand, Maya hugged her friend, waiting for the tears to come.

She was stunned, she was speechless. Why did this have to happen? Not only did this leave the wedding no more, it also meant something else. Endymion, the day before he stopped her wedding, had changed the Laws of Peace. So it stated that a marriage between two heirs could be permitted, with Endymion as the groom, if it meant the end of wars and brought about peace.

The moment this reached Endymion's ears, her future would unfurl as his wife, his Queen.

"How did this happen?" she managed to croak out.

"Rowing accident. Excellent rower, he is. But, the Duke tipped over. No foul play, it seems," Maya murmured.

"Did they find…his body?"

"No, just his coat and a boot. Looks as if the currents took him out to sea," Maya brought her shaky friend closer to her.

"You know what this means, right Maya?" Serenity asked; her eyes a mile away.

"Yes, Your Highness, I do."

------------------------------------

Endymion couldn't believe his eyes. The letter in his hands fell to the floor as his heart did somersaults. Serenity would finally be his!

Now was the matter of setting it about. She had the right to say no, but if the problem was given to the Tribunal, they then can decide if Serenity is sanctioned to marry him.

He went to his study and wrote to them, knowing that his Serenity would not marry him without a fight. The Tribunal would be the only ones to make her do so.

------------------------------------

Her countless chests were filled to the brim; her silks, dresses, jewels packed away for her journey. Dressed in a simple white gown and swathed in a black cloak, Serenity put on her slippers and continued down the stairs to the back of her palace. Maids that passed her offered smiles and wishes of well being. They were going to miss her.

"Come, Serenity, the carriage waits," Gabriel said in a monotone, offering his hand to lift her into the carriage.

"Yes, Gabriel," hoisting her up, Serenity settled in, Maya and her baby beside her. Another carriage behind then carried Serenity's things, instead of piling them atop the one they were in. They had to look inconspicuous lest spies were afoot.

Afraid?" Maya asked, wrapping her son in a shawl from the cold.

"Would I seem less of a Queen if I said yes?"

"No, you would seem human."

---------------------------------

He was going to kill her! After arriving at the palace the day of receiving of the letter, Endymion planned to be humble with his future wife and let her take control of their upcoming nuptials only to find it occupied with maids. Not even Gabriel or that Liam around.

The one in control was her cousin. The idiot tried to play dumb but he could see it in the man's eyes that Serenity had fled.

-------------------------------

The manor had been built to hide away from the village, since the first owner hated interruptions. Yes, they would have been great friends.

It took a day's trip to get to Netherfield to rest then off to another country, a country that many did not know about for it was still new.

Feylium lay on the western coast, near the waters. Serenity knew no one there but Maya did. It had been her idea to bring her there.

The streets were clean and tiny stores dotted the sidewalk. Oil lamps hung from posts that seemed plenty for the land was constantly plagued with mists. Slim trees grew everywhere, as if it were preferred over bright flowers.

"They believe trees to be the first flowers," Maya had told her when they first got to Feylium soil.

Soon they got to the manor where Serenity would be staying, though for how long, they did not know.

"After I've figured this all out, 'til then, I must stay here," she kissed Maya and her baby goodbye.

As Maya showed her baby to her aunt and uncle who'd be taking care of Serenity, the crying Queen kissed her best friend good bye also.

"It won't be forever, Serenity," soothed Gabriel.

"But it feels like I won't see you for a while. Promise me you'll protect Maya and the little one. And promise me if there's any sign of trouble from Endymion, you'll send for me, okay?"

"Don't worry, Sere, it'll all be taken care of. You just think of this as a vacation. Liam and I will meet with the three other kingdoms and try to figure this out, okay?"

"Okay," Serenity hugged them once more and watched sadly as they departed.

It was beginning to rain, cloaking the two carriages. All her things had been taken up to her new room, so Serenity had nothing to do but sleep. Sleep was her only companion now. Endymion no longer troubled her in her dreams; Maya gave her a vial of something that would give her dreamless sleeps. Dreamless, if only it were that simple when she was awake.

-------------------------

Endymion spent his waking hours searching for clues, anything that lead to Serenity's hideout. She had no family outside her own country so that was a bust. A queen would need a secluded place to stay, somewhere many expect one of her status to stay at. But then again, Serenity was not like other Queens.

So maybe she'd opt to stay in a place of glamour, or would she.

"Urgh!" Endymion yelled in frustration. He angrily shoved the papers from his desk; their floated to the ground like butterflies dying in the wind.

"Where are you, Serenity?" he broke down, shuddering at the thought she might finally be lost to him forever.

------------------------------

She should've never gone outside. Maya's aunt and Uncle, Petunia and Edward had gone out for a stroll. This left her with the many servants serving to her every whim. But boredom kept her jumpy. She needed to get out and experience Feylium.

Wrapping a slim shawl around her, she stepped outside and headed for the local village. Twigs cracked under her feet, sending her back to her country, when as a little girl, she'd journey out with her father. Days like those, she could never get back.

Arriving at the village, she saw many interests she had planned on seeing. Dark skinned men sold jewelry on wooden posts and boasted of their history

"Worn by the Queen of Nuwell, a gift from her King!" they looked lovely but she pressed on.

Young girls with slanted eyes and peach-colored skin smiled at her, offered pastries filled with fruit and juices. Little children around them were licking off the sap running down their tiny fingers.

To her left, she saw limber boys and girls performing tricks with their bodies, twisting this way and that all the while not falling on their rears. A hat was on the ground, filled with coins that glinted under the blazing sun.

That's when it happened. Turning away from them, she saw a man dressed in soldier garb. She thought nothing of it until she recognized blue and gold colors and the coat of arms stamped on his left lapel.

They were looking for her! She made to run but it was too late; he noticed her finery and saw her face. Everyone from Madiri knew of her beauty. To have a soldier not know her looks would make him ignorant and the butt of jokes.

She threw off her shawl and ran like Hell, stumbling past people who had perplexed looks on their faces. A lady of her physical attributes shouldn't be running like a maniac.

"Hey you, stop right there!" the man yelled but she didn't care. She had to get back. All this work would've been for naught.

Kicking her slippers off, she picked up her dress and hid behind a tree. When she no longer heard foot steps, she crept out and ran toward the manor. It took her minutes to get back but she bolted the door and went to hide in her room.

-------------------------------

By night fall, nothing seemed to happen. Petunia, Edward and Serenity were sitting by the fire. While the women knitted, Edward read his correspondence, smoking a pipe.

"Edward, face the fire, you know I hate that dreadful smell," Petunia said, scrunching up her nose, making Serenity laugh.

"Infuriating woman," he grunted in jest.

That was the last thing she remembered them doing before a maid came in with a grave face.

"Your Highness, The High King Endymion is here to see you," she said gloomily. They all knew she was in hiding. And they all knew what he came for.

"What? How did he find her?" gasped Petunia.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I went for a walk in the village and one of his men saw me," Serenity admitted, sliding to the floor and crying.

"Oh, my dear," Edward said, hugging her as men sauntered in.

"It seems my search has come to an end," stated Endymion, his voice full of pride.

"Yes, it seems it has," Petunia said in melancholy.

She lifted Serenity to her feet and wiped away her tears.

"Be strong, dear. Let not the bonds of marriage stop you," her hidden words were only heard by Serenity's ears only.

"I won't," assured Serenity, facing Endymion.

Neither a smile nor a smirk was on his face. He almost looked as if this all pained him.

"Why can't you let me go?" she pleaded to him.

"Because I always collect what was owed to me."

What do you mean?" she asked earnestly.

"You were betrothed to me before Nikil. Your parents' death gave Nikil the chance to change it to his favor and name. He was never supposed to marry you, I was," he finished, walking closer to the cowering Queen.

He placed a hand on her cheek, his thumb caressing away a spare tear.

They took her to his carriage, her things already packed and loaded onto another carriage. They sat opposite each other.

"So that's what this was all about?"

"Yes," he answered her, staring into her eyes with love in his.

"I thought it was all about the ring?"

"It was at first, but that changed when I fell in love with you."

"You love me?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes, I love you. I've always loved you."

A tear fell from her eye, but not in pain, not in fear. It was because of something else.

At the corner of her mouth, there was a hint of a smile. He saw it and surprisingly, there was a hint of a smile on his lips.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luv it, hate it? I didn't know how to end it, but this definitely doesn't count as a cliffhanger like the others were. I mean, this one ended in a good way, u know?

With all da reviews, the general consensus wants some mutual love to be shown; well this is just a TASTE of what they will have.

And seeing as how I've been sending new chapters nonstop, I think you guys can handle dis one. Don't worry, I plan to start da next chappy after dis one is posted. Can probably expect it tomorrow, MAYBE……….


	16. Chapter 16

Yea………I got, like, no comments right now but don't worry, you'll get a taste of my daily wit at da end :)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wedding had been quick, with few attending. Madiri rejoiced at the thought of a Queen for their King. Of course, they ignored the fact that the only reason it was happening was because Endymion had ordered it.

Two days now. Two days since it happened. Endymion laid naught a finger on her. He was scarcely there, new responsibilities taking his time away from the castle. Serenity didn't know how she felt about that.

"Your Highness, you have a visitor," her new maid said, scurrying away, as if frightened by her presence.

Serenity looked up from her sewing and her face broke out in a smile.

"I hope this place hasn't sucked all the happiness from our little Sere," proclaimed Maya, Sebastian tottering behind her.

"Maya!" Serenity jumped up and flew into her friend's arms.

"Miss me that much? Perhaps I should build a cottage around here so you can visit me whenever," Maya said, sitting down and pulling Sebastian onto her lap.

"Oh, that would be heavenly," she responded dreamily.

"So, how is your new King treating you?"

"I wouldn't know. He's never here."

The second they arrived at his castle, she was swept away to her room, a different one; it had a connecting door that led to Endymion's. After the marriage, he left for business. The door was never used.

"Well, when are you due for home?" Maya asked, her arms trying to still a fussing Sebastian.

"I leave tomorrow, in the morn," she replied, putting away her sewing in a wicker basket.

"That's good. We'll leave together."

Since Serenity was the Queen of Vaneri, it was decided that she'd divide her time between the two countries. Though it was better to change locations every month, her abrupt departure from Vaneri left her kingdom in disarray. One week there and then she'd leave again for Madiri.

"Come, let us dine," Serenity stood and led the way, playing hostess to a house she never wanted.

------------------------------

Endymion grew frustrated as the days passed. Days were filled with emissaries and the like while the nights kept him up with thoughts of Serenity.

He still couldn't believe he blurted everything to her, his love, their engagement; everything. So when they finally reached their destination, he couldn't bear to face her. What was she feeling? Did she feel the same way about him? Could she accept their union, something that was already preordained since their youth?

These questions were left unanswered when he was called for duties outside his kingdom. He wanted to start his marriage with Serenity but being King of Madiri _and _High King of the Four Kingdoms demanded his presence and time.

Would he ever have a moment alone with his wife?

"Your Highness, Her Highness Queen Serenity has left for Vaneri early in the morn," informed one of his advisors.

To top it all of, Serenity's time was also being stretched with her duty to her mother country. He didn't fault her that; he'd be the same way if it were him. But with the way things were going, how long would it be before they'd have children? His kingdom was in need of an heir, and so was hers.

"Thank you, you may go," he waved them all away.

All he wanted to do was drink ale until late in the night and fall asleep with Serenity's face in his mind. But troubles in Wodlend kept his mind leashed on anything but his wife.

"Your Highness, I don't mean to disturb you, but we've just gotten a correspondence from Her Highness, Queen Serenity," the same man said, laying the letter by Endymion's elbow. He bowed and left, closing the door behind him.

He stared at it. Should he read it? His heart gave out and ripped the wax seal away. Unfolding the parchment, he read fervently her drawlingly elegant writing.

_Dear My High King Endymion,_

_I've just arrived at Vaneri. Things are well here but an outbreak of rioting has been awoken from the kingdom. It seems the Iimunati, the religious order said to have found the ring, has heard the news of our union and the ring's new owner. I will be delayed for but a few more weeks._

_Sincerely,_

_Her Highness, Queen Serenity_

Endymion's blood boiled at the thought of his new bride enduring difficulty from her own lands.

"Horace! Saddle my horse, I leave for Vaneri!" he ordered, dressing in his royal garb, a mesh of blue and gold; colors he now fought for in fervor.

--------------------------------

Yelling filled her ears when she entered the room. She kept a veil over her mouth and scanned the room for any familiar faces. Even with Liam by her side, and Gabriel with the guards all around her, Serenity felt very alone.

"Silence!" commanded Gabriel once he spotted Serenity and pulled out a chair for her.

Serenity thanked him for the interference and waited as everyone settled their eyes on her.

The big lacquered table seated dozens from the Iimunati, all dressed in black robes with a blood red crescent by their breast. They had pushed back their hoods the minute they saw her out of respect; she felt more comfortable now that she could see their faces.

"Well, was the reason for calling this meeting?" Serenity asked, lowering her veil.

"Your Highness, we do not understand why you surrendered the ring to that damned King of Madiri. There was a reason why we entrusted it to your kingdom," their leader, Finnegan Moreberry, finished.

He was a burly man, with piercing blue eyes and a pocked face. His beard was glistening with drink and his cheeks were ruddy from the whipping cold outside.

"A life was on the line. I had no choice but to give it up. What difference does it make now? I'm married to that man, so the ring is just as his as it is mine. There is no need to fret about it," she made to stand but he spoke up again.

"Not is not what we mean, Your Highness. The ring was given to _your _kingdom, to you, so that it would not be used until the Goddess herself came down and retrieved it. It was not given in the faith as a bartering tool. We demand that it come back to your possession. The Iimunati feels that this new High King will abuse his power."

She didn't know what to say. The rioting had her worried, for many followed the Iimunati, and if they were displeased, so were the people.

First it started as protestors outside the palace screaming demands of its return to Vaneri. Then came the smashing of government offices and landmarks. Serenity was at her wit's end and had no solution to the problem afflicting her country.

"Do you really think my husband will give it back willingly?" it felt weird to regard him as such.

The word rolled off her tongue bitter sweetly. The thought brought many emotions to her mind. How long would it take before she got used to the term?

"We know of His Highness's temper. We also know the temper ordinary people have when they don't get what they want," Finnegan stated before leaving, the others filing out with him.

Serenity and Gabriel held stunned faces.

"Do you want me to-?" Liam started to say, taking out his sword, before Serenity cut him off.

"No, he's the High Priest. Killing him would put us under a bad light. We'll deal with this amicably. It'll deal itself out in the end," reasoned Serenity, patting Liam's hand.

If only she could believe her own words.

------------------------------

When he arrived to the nearest village to the palace, all he could see was broken glass and flames licking the sky rapidly.

"What's going on here?" he asked a passerby who was gripping his belongings closely to his body.

"The rioters. They've been growing dangerous until today. Her Highness Queen Serenity had adamantly refused to bring back the ring to Vaneri," the man said quickly before running away when a scream broke out in front of them.

Endymion reined in his horse watched in horror as men in royal garb were dragged out but then saved by soldiers with swords waving about.

"Your Highness!" yelled one of them. Looking closely, he saw it to be the man who guarded Serenity, Liam.

"What is it?" he asked when he got close enough.

"The palace is heavily protected, but Serenity and the others are boarded up in the west wing," he said before breaking away to deal with an overzealous peasant who recognized Endymion.

Before the man could say a word to the others, Endymion rode away toward the palace, his heart gripped in fear.

Within minutes, he jumped down his horse went straight inside, the soldiers letting him in.

"Serenity!" he yelled.

"She's this way, Your Highness," said a maid.

He followed her up the stairs and passed many doors until they stopped at one.

"Malcromby," she whispered. Endymion cringed at the password.

The door opened and revealed many of the maids with worried faces pacing the large bedroom. Maya was in a chair, her baby sleeping, while Serenity, his Serenity, was seated by the window. From where he stood, he could see smoke arising from the village.

"They won't stop fighting for it," she said in monotone.

He didn't know how she knew he was there. Maybe she saw him riding up with his horse, heard one the maids say it, or just _knew_.

He walked up right behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder. All this because of a ring.

"It'll die down," he soothed.

She swiftly turned to him with an angry face.

"No, it won't!" she spat. Sensing a fight, Maya ushered everyone out to the drawing room that connected to the bedroom.

"They all fight for one thing and one thing only! Do not deny the fact that you'll never give it up," she screamed at him, standing away from him.

"You dare blame-"

"Yes, I DO dare!" Serenity tugged at her hair and slid to the floor.

"My country, it's falling apart because of some stupid ring," she lamented, crying.

Endymion went to her and picked her up, laying her on the bed. He sat beside her and hugged her.

"I'll deal with it," he said, a plan forming in his head.

"How? They do not listen to no one but me. I am their Queen," she found her words contradictory since the recent events were still happening regardless of her orders.

"I'll deal with it," he said again, kissing her forehead and waited until she was asleep to stand up.

"Maya, I'll be right back," he said when he opened the door.

------------------------------------

Seamus Crooke was the best in his profession. He perfected his art that even the Goddess herself would be proud of it. The light made his creations seemed not of this world; objects that many saw in dreams and visions.

Endymion first heard of him when Nikil planned to bring a gift to Serenity for their wedding. On and on, he talked of how this man could fool a king with a diamond when it really was a stone. He could make many believe a piece of metal was actually a piece from Midas' collection. (A/N If you know your history, you'll know what that means)

"How can I help The High King of the Four Kingdoms?" Seamus said when Endymion entered his cottage.

The man stood barely four feet tall, with long black hair and a clean, white face. Black, kohl eyes stared at him as he shined his knife.

"I need a ring made, just like this one," Endymion brought out the ring, which was resting on his middle finger.

"Hmm," Seamus said, taking the ring from Endymion and studied it under a large pane of glass that was supported by iron bars and a stand.

"Yes, I think I can. Do you wish for me to use real materials or no?" he asked, still peering at it with interest.

"Yes, I want the Iimunati to believe it is the real thing," he said intently.

Seamus knew of the situation that was going on in Vaneri. Thankfully, he had decided to reside in Nuwell years ago. Religious fanatics really pissed him off and Vaneri was filled with it.

"And do you really think you can pass off a false one as the real one?" Seamus asked curiously.

"The answer can only be answered by you, a man of superior talents of this sort," Endymion praised, knowing it would seal the deal.

"I'll have it ready by the morn," Seamus said, putting the ring in a snake hide pouch and into his pocket.

"Alright then. Here are the things," Endymion gave him two small bags. One filled with his payment and the other with gold and diamonds and such for the making of the ring.

---------------------------------

"We shall rescind the riots, Your Highness," spoke Finnegan as he watched the ring be brought inside the palace.

"Thank you. And you remember my terms?" Serenity said, bringing the shawl tightly around her. The cold was bearing down on them and she couldn't wait to go back inside. Endymion had opted out of seeing it carted back to Vaneri.

"Yes, your husband still retains his title of High King but you will become High Queen and only you will be able to wield the powers King Endymion cannot have," he said triumphantly.

Serenity felt bad about lying to the Iimunati about the ring. Though it was a good idea, it was still wrong. Serenity had no idea why Endymion did not want to give the real one back if he was still High King. Though he now had some of the power taken away and given to Serenity, the whole 'ring' plan was useless. To give it back was just easier, and would let Serenity sleep easily at night.

"Why do you want to keep the ring?" she asked him when the Order left and it was just the two of them in the main room.

"It's the principle of it," he replied quietly, staring out at nothing.

"Are you mad about the new conditions?"

"No, takes some of the burden off my shoulders," he said to his wife.

She sat down and said no more. The room was as quiet as the night. The sun was just disappearing andstill visible were remnants of smoke in the air. Her soldiers were in town now fixing the damage done by her people. This was one event she wanted to forget.

"Ready to go home?" he asked out of the blue. She smiled at him.

"Yes…I think I am," she took his hand which he held for her and together, they walked out to their waiting carriage.

She fell asleep in his arms during the whole ride.

-------------------------------

It was dark and her nightmares were bringing her eyes to open. The moon glowed outside brightly but couldn't still her fears. Serenity tossed and turned until her body was coated with sweat.

"Damn you," she said to no one.

She heard a creak outside her door and she stood up, clutching the sheets to her chest.

The door opened and to her surprise, it was the door leading to Endymion's room.

"Serenity?" he asked hesitantly, not sure if she was awake.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" she relaxed a bit and turned on one of her oil lamps.

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"I could hear you," he smirked and walked closer, closing the door. She felt the bed give way under him when he sat on the edge.

There was silence and she didn't know what to say to break it.

Her heart started to beat wildly as his scent wafted to her nose; roses.

And she felt her world collide when he leaned in and kissed her.

And she knew she wasn't dreaming because he whispered to her.

"I love you, Serenity, I love," he whispered it over and over.

And she knew it wasn't a dream, because she said it too.

"I love you too, Endymion," her lips grazing his.

And she knew it wasn't a dream, because she meant it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wanted to write the last part like a poem, cuz I'm like, soooo into poems.

Also, I wanted this chappy to be basically about their daily lives and how something like a ring could make kingdoms break out and fight. But seeing as how dis IS a romance ficcy, I added the last part for the fanatics and I hope its enough for you guys.

Da next chappy will kinda show their lives now dat they KNOW they love each other……


	17. Chapter 17

Another day, another chapter…….

Sorry for da delay. Really, really, really, really, REALLY, sorry. My fucking internet chose last week of all weeks to get a fucking virus. Don't worry, its all clear now. Sometimes, AOL gets on my nerves….

Anwayz, plz try to forget dis long ass "hiatus" or whatever and send reviews. Me likey reviews, me _mucho_ likey (2 years of Spanish left me with DAT word, go figure)

Glad dat these updates are making ya happy. I always like to say that I like updates like I like my men: Good and fast.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He continued to stare at her through the window, even as voices tried to catch his ears.

She sat underneath a willow tree, upon a starkly white sheet held down by books. She had resumed her favorite pastime; the good weather presented the chance to take it outside.

Her hair was wound up in a bun but wisps of spun gold slipped away, caressing her face; dancing with the wind. She was breathtaking.

"Your Highness?" one of his advisors spoke out.

"Yes?" Endymion's asked stupidly.

"Um, your signatures?" the cowering man said, holding out stacks of parchment and a pen.

"Oh, yes," he took them and signed them all without a second thought. All he could scrounge from memory was that they were written orders for Madiri to help rebuild Vaneri's damages.

"That'll be all for now," he dismissed them, his eyes returning to the window in his study.

With the sun out with a vengeance, his wife came out dressed in a light pink confection. The bodice tried to hide her bursting attributes and clung to her body like skin. He could taste her skin between his teeth, the smooth texture going past his hungry mouth like a sweet fruit.

--------------------------------

Serenity could feel someone staring at her and knew it to be her husband. His eyes had followed her every move at when they came home last night from a party and again this morning breakfast.

Life in Madiri became easier now that she was used to the castle and its surroundings. Vaneri would always be her home; but Madiri shared that place also in her heart. Serenity knew that changes were due to happen to Madiri and she wanted to make sure they were well received.

The economy had spiraled away and its citizens were melancholy about life.

"Your Highness, would you be in need of anything else?" asked her maid, Marie.

"No, you may go back to your chores," she smiled at her and returned back to her book, forgotten on her lap.

They kept her preoccupied from discerning about the night they had together. Her insides did jumps just at the thought of Endymion touching her, kissing her. In the morning, they shared secret smiles that no one saw. Sometimes, he'd do something just to touch her; a flick of the hand, wiping her lips when wine was split.

Trying to concentrate on the words in front of her, her ears picked up a sound. Footsteps, easy, lazy. She straightened her back and burrowed her eyes, focusing on anything but that sound.

She felt a breath on her neck, tickling her left ear. A hand came up on the opposite side and rested on her almost-bare shoulder. Damn dress!

"Enjoying yourself, Your Highness?" his question exuded hidden intentions.

"Y-Yes, I am," she tried to hold herself together; his mere presence made her turn to liquid.

"Good," he said slowly, kissing her neck which made her jump a little.

He laughed and continued his descent. Strumming his fingers on her throat, his lips found her sensitive spot and licked her.

"Endymion, not here," she begged in a breathy tone.

"No one cares. You're my wife," he answered, turning her to face him and kissing her mouth this time.

Her chest was heaving; she wanted to die right now. Placing her hands on his chest, she let him kiss her face and throat and breasts.

"Please," she begged again. Common decency was bred into her and she didn't want to throw it all away now.

"Fine," his voice harsh and strained. He wanted her.

Taking her with him, he led them inside and to his study, the one place he knew no one would dare enter.

"Endy-!" he cut off her, pushing her against the door when it was closed.

The room was dark, with the drapes closing off the sunlight from pouring in. His hands struggled with her dress while her mind ran wild with shock.

He brought her to his desk, shoving everything away and onto the floor. Pulling at the ribbons on her back that held the dress, his mouth found hers.

-------------------

She couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye anymore. The feelings, the thoughts he elicited from her made her blush with embarrassment. Many times over, they made love. And many times over, she found herself falling in love with him.

Secretly, she was still in mourning for Victor, something she hid very well. She attended church whenever possible, many thinking her a religious young Queen. No, she did all that for her late fiancé.

Endymion soon found time to spend it with Serenity. Though shy at first, she began to feel comfortable with him, alone. They held conversations ranging from books to political affairs. Endymion did not hide his appreciation for Serenity's deep involvement with these kinds of things. A lot of Queens left it all to be handled by the King.

When the weather fared well, they took long strolls through the gardens, sometimes never uttering a word to each other. And when he gathered the courage, Endymion would reach out and grasp her hand. This made Serenity smile.

Today, Endymion was out of the castle on business, visiting officials in the city. This left Serenity to her own devices. Books couldn't contain the boredom she left so she decided to go down to one of the villages, to become more acquainted with her new people.

Foregoing a carriage, she dressed in a simple dark blue gown and a parasol and went on her way.

The paved roads were clean, devoid of any of the filth she used to see when she first came here.

Large trees passed her left and right, shading her from the angry sun. When she arrived, a variety of thick smells hit her nose.

A pig was being roasted on a spit, with customers holding open their purse strings. Baskets of blossomed flowers were dancing in the wind, little girls fluttering around them with red ribbons in their hair. A black smith was pounding away at a sword, its tip red hot. Soot covered his face and filled the air.

"Your Highness!" squealed a little girl, her face glowing.

"Well, hello there," she kneeled down to her level, not caring if her dress got dirty.

"'ello," she said shyly.

"Now, where's your mummy, sweetheart?" she asked, looking around.

"Mum's buying at the grocer's," she replied, staring up at Serenity as if she were gold.

"Now, why don't we go find her, huh?" she stood up, smiling.

Clutching the girl's hand, they went in search of a nearby grocer. After it led them to a small one, Serenity asked anyone in there resembling the girl.

"There you are, Matilda," called out a relieved voice.

Serenity turned around shocked registering into her face. It was Victor's mother! The richly dressed woman approached them and suddenly noticed Serenity.

"My dear, what a surprise!" she exclaimed, grabbing her into a hug.

"Lady Reya, so good to see you again," she responded, not really knowing what to say to the woman.

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes. What brings you down here?"

"Just visiting, getting to know the lands. And you?"

"Oh, I'm visiting a cousin of mine. I just love the snug shops here so I come here whenever I can," Lady Reya replied, taking Matilda's hand and wiping the little girl's face with a handkerchief.

"How lovely," Serenity said, here eyes watching Matilda. She looked just like Victor.

"How, silly of me. This is Matilda, my youngest child," Lady Reya said after seeing Serenity looking at the girl.

"She's the splitting image of him," Serenity breathed, her eyes watering.

"That she is," Lady Reya answered sadly, her own eyes tearing up.

"Well, I must be going," stated Serenity her mind unable to control the rush of feelings.

"So should we. Do visit us when you're around Malcromby," requested Lady Reya.

Serenity nodded and watched as they left the shop, Matilda shrieking delight as she was handed a shiny red apple.

Serenity made her way home, falling onto her bed and crying unshed tears the whole afternoon.

She had held no romantic love for Victor, but her soul still cried for him. Men were falling to their deaths because of her. How long would it be before Endymion fell prey to the same fate?

------------------------

His bones were so weary with travel that all Endymion could think about was stripping away his royal clothes and snuggling up next to Serenity in bed.

He stopped himself when outside his door, he could hear crying. It was Serenity.

"What's wrong?" he thundered in fear, bursting in the room. He found her on her stomach, crying into a pillow.

She was still clad in her travel dress.

"It's nothing," she murmured. But he had no mind to take that as an answer.

"Tell me, my love," he sat next to her, stroking her hair. Her face was stilled burrowed in the pillow but he could tell it was wet with tears.

"It's just that, I saw Victor's mother today. And she had with her his little sister. Oh, you should have seen her! She looked just like him!" she sobbed even more, her body quaking.

Endymion didn't grow angry; he didn't unearth hatred for the man. He left sorrow for his crying wife.

"It's alright," he scooped her up and onto his lap. She laid her head on his chest, breathing in his scent.

"Nikil was engaged to me, and he died. Victor was engaged to me and he died. Why do men die at my feet?" she asked him with fear in her eyes.

"Neither of that has anything to do with you," he tried to convince her though he knew it wouldn't happen.

"Bound to me, sent to their deaths. That is my curse," she whimpered.

"I'm still here?" he offered.

"For how long?" her voice told the dread she couldn't get rid of.

"I'll always be here," he hugged her, kissing her head.

"Fate can break promises like that," she replied, her eyes closing with sleep.

"Not this one," he looked to see if she heard him but she was fast asleep.

"Not this one."

----------------------

Serenity didn't know what to feel; her heart wanted to rip it to shreds, while her mind said to leave it be, pretend it never reached her eyes. But this she couldn't ignore. This, she had to face. Her face burned with anger as her eyes skimmed over the words again, brimming with tears of joy and rage. She wanted vengeance for this!

But how to go about it?"

---------------------

Endymion couldn't find her. None of the maids could. The gardens were empty save for the workers, the library was bare and her room was silent. Nothing. Nowhere. Fear began to rise up, thoughts running in his head. Could she have been kidnapped? Was she lost in Madiri?

"Your highness, we are sending out searches for her. Don't worry, word of this won't reach Vaneri," assured his top man, Lelick.

"Damn! Where is she?" he banged his fist on his desk, leaving a deep dent.

He was alone in the room again, his heart weighing down. Where was she?

---------------------

Serenity was crying as she embraced him, her face hurting as she couldn't stop smiling in happiness. Her heart soared as she stared at him.

"How happy this makes me," she said, kissing his cheek and waiting for him to speak.

"We must hurry, lest he finds out and stops us. Are they ready?" he asked her, taking her hand into his.

"Yes, let's go," she said in urgency, holding up her dress to keep her from falling.

--------------------

Endymion had no choice but to call upon Vaneri the next day, awaiting an official who was in Serenity's stead when she was in Madiri. The main room was outfitted in Vaneri's royal colors and a portrait on the wall of Serenity's father jeered at him.

"Your highness, how can I be of assistance to you?" a man said, entering the room.

He was tall with brown hair and a short beard. His dark eyes were gentle, soft, but his face told the years he experienced.

"I've come bearing grave news. It seems the Queen has disappeared. I have men searching for her as we speak," he finished, waiting for the backlash.

"I see," the man stood up and walked to the door before turning back.

"I'll be right back, Your Highness," he said, leaving.

Endymion was confused for but a second before he jumped at the sight before him.

Serenity came into the room in a flowing gown, her face flushed with smiles, that is, until she saw him.

"Serenity!" he cried, getting to his feet but she stopped him from coming closer to her with her hand.

"Hello Endymion," she said smoothly.

"Serenity, what are you doing here? We've all been searching for you since yesterday!" he asked frantically, advancing toward her in confusion.

"As you can see, I'm here and fine," she waved her hand again and this time, Endymion saw it.

She had a different ring on her finger, her wedding finger.

"What is the meaning of this?" barked Endymion but stopped short when another figure entered the room.

Serenity turned and ran to the person, draping her arms around.

It was Victor.

"Bastard!" Endymion cursed under his breath.

"Oh, what was that, Endy, darling?" Serenity asked sweetly, her arm grasping Victor's.

"What is he doing here?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, forgive my manners. Endymion I want you to meet my husband, Victor," she said with a smile.

"I hope this little tryst to Vaneri hasn't knocked out your memory. You're married to me," he was seething, wishing everything was a dream. It had to be.

"Yes, well, I got bored with you and decided to marry Victor. He's much more, you know, respectable," she mocked, her face smiling all the while.

"Aren't you suppose to be dead, Malcromby?" Endymion was losing his mind; what was going on? How was he able to escape?

"Well, sorry to disappoint you Your Highness. The goons you hired to keep me are far less loyal to you than they are to a complete stranger, especially when money is involved," Victor goaded, loving the scene before him. The king was going to get what he deserved.

"I'll cut your throat right now!" Endymion threatened.

"Watch it, Endy. You can't hurt my High King," Serenity cut in.

"High King? My title isn't for sale!"

"It is when he holds the ring," Serenity said, holding up Victor's right hand.

There, gleaming on his middle finger was the ring, its crimson diamond sparkling on their faces.

"How did he-?" Endymion couldn't believe this!

"Did you really think I'd leave without taking something that rightfully belonged to my kingdom? I'll let you in a little secret: Before we carted the false ring to Vaneri, I switched the rings when you slept. I knew the true ring still didn't belong in your possession. My people are right, you'll only bring ruin with this much power," she finished, her eyes wet with tears.

"I can't believe you," Endymion's heart ripped in two, shattering the world he wanted to live in with Serenity. She threw that all away now; they couldn't never get that back.

"Believe it. I do what I must for my country," she turned to leave but stopped at Endymion's voice.

"We're still married."

"No, we are not. Victor was never dead and our betrothal contract was never reversed. Marriage law states that the current marriage is null and void if I'm still betrothed to another. The title of High Queen does wonders when you want an abrupt wedding within the hour," she left, Victor trailing behind her, his eyes smirking at Endymion before they disappeared.

"I'm not done with you yet," muttered Endymion, his eyes glowing red as he watched his life crumble. He lost his wife, title and the ring all in one day.

The bitch was going to pay.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I'm going to elaborate on da whole Victor-was-dead-but-now-he's-back-so-what-happened-and-how-did-Endymion-get-him thing in da next chappy cuz I really want to send dis one in quick.

Freaking virus even kept me from writing so I'm writing dis real quick just so I'll be able to post it.


	18. Chapter 18

Okay, people, I just wanna say: SERENITY DOES LOVE ENDYMION!

Now dat I've covered dat, I can go on wit da story...

One other thing. It was brief, but I basically told u guys wat happened wit Victor and it kinda explains why Serenity married Victor:

_**"The goons you hired to keep me are far less loyal to you than they are to a complete stranger, especially when money is involved,"**_ Quote, unquote.

I appreciate da reviews AND da flames cuz it makes me want to write more to justify all my writings. If da last chappy turned u off, den I hope my previous chapters have satisfied ur palate cuz u either like it or u don't.

I don't make it a mission of mine to satisfy everybody, only those willing to listen. But, again, I hope u enjoyed all dat I offered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her face was awash with tears but when she went out in public, she hid them very good. They saw a happy Queen, with her new King. They saw her kiss him at events and hold his hand when going through crowds. They saw her smile when he'd whisper something in her ear when he thought no one was looking.

They all saw someone destined to rule her people the way they deserved to be ruled.

What they didn't see was the tears, the nightmares that plagued her resting hours when the world was asleep. They didn't see the longing in her heart every time she looked out the window. They didn't see resistance every time Victor leaned in to kiss her. They didn't even see that they slept in separate beds and had not yet lain with each other.

She knew she had been cruel to Endymion when he came to the palace. But she had no choice. After receiving the letter from Victor telling her of his ordeal, she knew she couldn't stay at the castle.

What made Serenity madder was the fact that he actually thought he could get away with it.

Her mind kept going back the words in the letter, smashing her new life with Endymion to pieces. (A/N Explanation below for all those who sent da flamers, hehe)

**My Dear Serenity,**

**I hope this letter does not reach you in lateness. I can no way pardon my disappearance except to say that the fault lies on your husband's conscience. This rowing accident, as my riding companion tells me, was the cause of my death.**

**That, obviously, is not the truth. The reality of it is that while hunting in the backwoods of Malcromby, I came upon a band of thieves. Only, I thought they were thieves. Though dressed in rags, I knew it to be some sort of plot by your King. **

**After a fruitless fight, my hunting pals were killed and I was taken, blindfolded. I was kept in captivity in a darken room, all the while leaving a world believing me to be dead.**

**With my friends dead, I planned for my escape. After many failed attempts, I was finally able to bargain with my captors with gold. Though they weren't soliders nor real thieves, they failed to search my pockets. I was able to give up my medallion for my freedom.****I am now on my way to my manor in Malcromby. I thought it best to send a messenger while I regained my strength.**

**Your guard Gabriel happened to ride by and is accompanying me back, where we will plan on how to deal with your king. When you can, it would do us good if you were to meet us here when time permits. **

**Make no mistake; I plan to take immediate action against him after what he has done to me, and to you.**

**I hope your love for him, something Gabriel confirmed with a heavy heart, will not bind you to stand with him and spite all those who love you.**

**We await your arrival.**

**Yours Always,**

**Victor**

When she did get there, Serenity had made up her mind to get back at Endymion. He led her not only to believe Victor to be dead, but that she was the cause of it. Her insides were bouncing at the thought marrying Victor, but after Gabriel showed her the laws, Serenity knew it had to be done.

Gabriel consoled her when they were alone in the sitting room. He knew of her love, for it was the main subject in all her letters to him. Now, she was doing the one thing that would keep her away from her true love.

Gabriel also knew that there was other ways to get justice but marrying Victor was the only effective one.

Now, on the eighth day of her marriage, she heard naught a word from Endymion, from Madiri.

Her heart was dying inside but they failed to see it past the fake smiles and forced giggles. Only Gabriel and Maya knew who really resided in Serenity's heart. Only they knew she cried at night when she realized that Endymion was not by her side, his voice was not there to sooth her, to whisper to her.

She was dying and she hid it so well from the world.

She was dying but the entire world thought her happy, happy and content.

She was dying and she didn't know how to make it better again.

--------------------------------

Dusk had fallen on the lands, bathing the skies in pinks and purples. The trees danced with the wind, like a ritual, and fanned the air with leaves. Darkness was a breath away, daring the sun to awake again.

He found everything ugly to him. The flowers that he had planted for Serenity seemed tolaugh at him, at his folly. The bright draperies that hung about the castle, they mocked his loss mercilessly. He wanted to break down and cry. He wanted to thrash about and destroy any reminder of her. Any thing that held her scent.

"Sire?" someone said behind him. He didn't turn around.

"What is it now?" he thundered, gripping his hair, trying to rip away the image of her from his lovelorn mind.

"The Governor requests your presence at the meeting tomorrow in town."

"Tell him if my schedule permits. That is all," Endymion wanted nothing of business right now. All he could think of was how he would get the love of his life back. That is, if she would take him back willingly.

He knew he blew it when he ordered the capture of the Duke. But his love for a certain golden-haired goddess clouded his reason. He had to have her, had to keep her away from the men trying to catch her attention.

So he made plans to imprison the young Duke somewhere secluded in Nuwell. He heavily paid the men to keep him until Endymion was able to figure out how to deal with him. But his newfound bliss with Serenity kept his mind from thinking about him.

When he saw Victor with Serenity in Vaneri, he knew the fault was his. He should have dealt with him after he had finally married Serenity. But no, love blinded him from his duties. Love from his goddess shaded him from forces that threatened his life with his wife. How stupid could he be?

Nothing was certain, especially when love was concerned. Fate gave them he tools but it was up to him to see it through. And now, Fate was laughing at him at his blunder. Fate left his side.

----------------------------------

She held herself from sending a letter to Madiri, just to see how things were there. She couldn't ask Gabriel, even though he knew of her ever-present love for the king of Madiri. Life could let her be with Endymion but common sense told her he did a betrayal that could never mend.

Social concerns reached her ears of her needed pregnancy, something Serenity didn't think would be happening any time soon. Victor still did not share her bed and Serenity didn't mind. Her body was accustomed to Endymion's. She didn't want to change that, at least not for a while. But she also knew that her kingdom needed an heir. Life was unpredictable and if she were to leave her kingdom without an heir, her country would be in turmoil.

Her father's side of the family argued that the throne belonged to them. This pressured the couple even more. An heir was asked and asked for. When will they give them one?

At the moment, she had other things to worry about. Like the fact that she was carrying Endymion's baby.

---------------------------

The church was dark but he found his way toward the aisle, kneeling before Father Flannigan. The man dropped his palms atop Endymion's head and recited a prayer. He saw the anguish the king was going through and decided to leave him to his own prayers.

Endymion whispered a few verses then drifted to the first pew, sitting down slowly, as if his past transgressions would result in the pew bursting into flames at his touch.

Bowing his head, thoughts ran in his mind. Faces were blurred and voices, voices prodded him to ask for forgiveness. Who would grant such a thing to a man of his nature?

"I deserve no absolution," he said hoarsely. His breathing slowed, his heart barely there; sometimes he wondered if it really was there. Time had treated him with cruelty, but for the first time in his life, he understood why things happened the way they did.

But one thing he could never be guilty of was forging love. His love for Serenity was real, as real as the sun above them and the grass below them. He might've lost her for good, but the thought of her forever in his heart soothed him, enough to forget his lonely castle.

His decision to make Serenity pay was gone from his mind now. He could never hurt the one woman who held his heart.

Now, it was time to disregard the past and concentrate on the present, concentrate on his people.

----------------------------

His hand swept her hair away from her face, kissing her dainty throat, sliding his tongue down her smooth skin. His chest was pressed against hers and she could feel his heartbeat. It was as strong as his breath on her mouth.

Her lower body was turning with pleasure, waiting for the needed intrusion. Her body was been aching for it, for him. She grasped his head and roughly kissed him, licking his lips with anticipation.

Serenity broke away from her dream, but not before she glimpsed dark blues eyes boring into her with lust…and love.

"Are you alright, Sere?" Victor asked beside her. It was the middle of the night, the moon winking at them through the heavy drapes.

"Yeas, I'm fine. Just nightmares," she smiled at him and closed her eyes again, thinking about her baby.

In seven months, her belly had swelled up beautifully. Many commented on this supposed glow about her but Serenity grudgingly failed to see that. All she saw was a fat cow in her reflection. Two more months to go, two more before her body went back to normal.

She scratched her belly, feeling the baby kick softly. Serenity laughed and began to think of how the baby would like. She wanted her blonde hair on him or her. She didn't know how she'd feel if it came out looking like Endymion. No one would be surprised though.

Victor knew it wasn't his, obviously because they never made love. He understood her love for Endymion. And also knew why she left him because of his betrayal. Serenity found no qualms in letting Victor obtain mistresses. It was a matter of time anyway, since many kings did so regardless of having a wife or not.

Victor also had no problems letting the baby to be heir of Vaneri. Serenity loved him for it. Love; an emotion that she only shared with Endymion. This kinda of love was that of a friend. Victor comprehended that too.

Now, what kind of name should the future sovereign of Vaneri have?

------------------------

Endymion had heard of the pregnancy when he was passing through the village, after visiting a sick friend.

He had ceased his people at the castle to never mention anything about Vaneri to him ever again. But this kind of news surprised him.

"Seven months, she is. And to think, it could've been Madiri's heir," a merchant said mournfully.

"Aye, and His Highness doesn't seem to be finding new bride anytime soon," his friend responded.

Endymion walked away, not wanting to hear another word.

"Is everything alright, Your Highness?" one of his guards said as he noticed Endymion to be walking faster.

"Nothing. I just have work to attend to at the castle," he lied, not really wanting anyone to know that he heard the news.

It broke his heart.

----------------------

She was beautiful. The sun honeyed her features in an ethereal glow, as if she were the Goddess herself. Her long blonde hair, which had reached the backs of her knees, was splayed around her, like a net of spun gold. Behind her closed eyes rested baby blue eyes that tried to ignore the memories of her long ago lover.

Victor turned away, knowing she'd awake any moment now and catch him watching her.

He knew of her dreams. Knew it when she'd cry out his name in her sleep; when tears would fall from her eyes and he'd brush them away, hoping she felt it as assurance.

But no matter how much she cried in her sleep and no matter how much he came to care and try to protect the young Queen, he couldn't bring himself to truly love his wife.

Duty tied them together but did not stop them from loving each other. Except it was hard to do when her heart belonged to another and his yearned for the countryside, a source of inspiration for his writings.

Right now, there was no time or room for romance. He was King now, something bigger than dukedom. He had responsibilities to his new people and to an unborn child he'd raise as his own. Victor had no problem with that. He knew she was with child one day when they woke to have breakfast together.

Her face was different. It was softer, lighter. Her eyes were deeper and the lilt of her voice gave him his answer.

At least the child would be royal. And Serenity, his wife, would have something of her true love.

----------------------------

She was due anytime now.

The kingdom was in frenzy, preparing for the new arrival. New linens were brought in, dresses were made and a new room was fixed. All they needed was the new heir, someone who would rule Vaneri next, someone Serenity would love dearly for the secret the baby would hold.

The doctors were finally able to persuade the Queen to have best rest until it was time. Serenity couldn't bring herself to do it. She needed the fresh air around her, to see the flowers bloom right before her eyes. She wanted to hear the village children's laughter as she watched them splash around in the lake.

"No, Sere. You know what the doctors said. You want this to be easy, don't you," Victor said pointedly, tugging the blankets on Serenity's erratic body.

"But, I want to go outside and have a walk," whimpered Serenity, pouting her lips.

Victor bent down to kiss those very lips and waved his finger at her. He exited the room, leaving Serenity by herself.

"Damn!" cursed Serenity loudly. The pregnancy did only one thing: have people more protective of her than they were before. It was really pissing her off.

"And how's our expecting mother?" Maya poked in her head.

"Bored and about to go crazy," she answered but brightened up when she saw Sebastian run into the room.

"Hello, little Seby!" she squealed, the young boy curling next to her on the bed.

"He just can't wait for the baby. He's mad mummy and daddy haven't "brought" another one for him," Maya said, sitting next to Serenity and patting her protruding stomach.

"Well, you can have this one. I don't think I'll like it very much after I try to squeeze it out of my body," Serenity grimaced, dreaded the moment when her water would break.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine," assured Maya, lying next to her.

They laid there for awhile, neither saying anything. When Sebastian started to snore, Maya spoke up.

"Do you worry who the baby will favor?"

"Yes. If there is one strand of black hair on its head, they'll be uprising in the kingdom. I dare to hope that the Goddess will pardon me and grant my wish."

"She will, Sere, she will."

---------------------------

The crowds clamored about, their eyes waiting for their Queen to appear.

"There they are!" They turned and saw Serenity step out on her balcony, in her arms a bundle wrapped in silks.

"What is it?" many shouted, their hearts soaring with pride.

"I, Queen Serenity, present to the people the new prince of Vaneri!" she held the baby up, his face flushed.

They cheered and waited again as she disappeared and coming out the front door for her countrymen to get a closer look.

"He's beautiful, Your Highness," they showered her baby with compliments and smiles.

Of all the faces she saw that day, there was only one she really wanted to see.

----------------------

He watched with sorrow as Serenity greeted her people with her baby in her arms. Making sure the cloak covered his face, he moved closer, wanting to see her, smell her, anything just to make sure she was real; that was really in front of him and not in some dream.

"Thank you all," she replied happily, as some offered her gifts, which her maid took from Serenity's tired hands.

Victor came out and the cheering went on again. They loved their new king. This angered Endymion.

"Feasting will go on for the whole week in honor of my new son!" he proclaimed, which resulted in the crowd bursting with clapping and hurrahs.

"Your Highness, we must depart, lest we are found out," his guard said cautiously.

"Fine," Endymion said dejectedly. He wanted one more look at her.

"Isn't it grand?" cried a peasant woman next to him.

"Oh, yes! How lovely they look, the new family!" her friend said gleefully.

"To think, she could've had King Endymion's baby. Goddess bless her for that clemency," they giggled once more then left, leaving a reddened Endymion.

-----------------

She was crying again. She couldn't help it. Her dreams were more vivid now, almost to the point of tears. His face would smile at her and she could almost smell his scent. It was so strong under her nose; she thought maybe everything else had been the dream.

But no. When she'd hear the wailing of her baby, Serenity would wake and face a new day without her Endymion.

Everyday, she tried to keep herself from running to him. She told herself the reasons for why she left him. He betrayed her, lied to her; keeping an innocent man imprisoned.

That last reason always reminded her of her own imprisonment. To know that someone else went though the same Hell as her, _because of her, _made her cringe with guilt. When she had read that letter in her room, her heart punched her rib cage. How could anyone do this to a human being?

But she should have asked herself that when she began to fall in love with him.

Too late now. She was head over heels in love with him. And no hundreds of miles could erase what she felt for Endymion.

Her marriage to another man couldn't wipe away her love from the only man who saw into her soul.

-------------------------

"She cries again, especially during the nights," he whispered, his voice cracking with sadness.

"She'll be alright."

"I can no longer hope that the baby will heal her wounds. He will only remind her more of the man who should be her husband."

"What has happened, happened," Maya hugged him close, his body racking with sobs.

"Will she ever begin to let go or forever live in misery?" Victor asked, hating what was happening to his dear wife and friend.

"Love can never disappear. Serenity knows it and doesn't know what to do about that."

------------------------

She didn't know why she did it. Her hands just found the pen and parchment and started to write the letter.

Her heart was poured out on it, tears drops dotting the sides. She explained her unwavering love for him but the reasoning for her leaving. She hoped he understood and might forgive her for her actions, as she would for his.

It would be hard, she wrote, but in time, she might see what it really was: as an act of love, to keep the woman you love close to you.

Forgiveness was a long ways away but she was willing to try.

Notthinking with her head, but with her heart, she ended the letter with words she knew would change her life forever.

_Your son looks beautiful. He has your eyes._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, dis is obviously da longest chapter dat I've ever written.

If u wanna send more flames………….go ahead. Criticism makes the heart and mind grow ever more stronger.

Again, if u were turned off by recent events, den okay. Me okay wit it. But just remember, no one ever said love was easy


	19. Chapter 19

In a bit of a hurry so…………

And to address a question from a reviewer: Yes Serenity knew Victor wrote the letter, since hello, she went to his manor, and her best friend, Gabriel, in the world was there and well….suffice to say, he confirmed what she read from the letter.

Also, though my story does not take place precisely in da middle ages, I know politics was extremely important back then when kings ruled the world.

I'm no history buff, but I've passed enough history classes and wrote many term papers to know that monarchies were revered back when they held all the powers.

Not to sound defensive, but if you're gonna attack me, get da fucking facts before you do. I appreciate criticism, in fact, I encourage it, but when u have baseless ones, yeah, it's gonna tick me off.

Other den dat, have a dandy day

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The noises. All around him. At first, it was a soft murmur. Now it escalated to a loud whirring, clouding his ears. Everything was going out of control. The light was too bright, burning his eyes and blinding him from sight.

The letter drifted to the floor, its words resounding in his ears. He blew out the candles and flew down the stairs. Running to the stables, he grabbed the reins of the first horse he spotted and hiked up onto it.

Full speed toward Vaneri, Endymion's heart was pounding in his chest. His face was placid but not his eyes. His eyes held something not many saw in him the last few months.

It was hope.

--------------------------

For the first time in her life, Serenity was scared. Being trapped in the castle didn't hold a candle to what she was feeling now. The letter had been sent yesterday and no reply came. She was beginning to worry. How would he react?

"Sere, don't worry. He'll be discreet. Endymion might've been brash in the past, but he knows when to hold it all in," Maya tried to calm her nerves but nothing was working.

"He's going to take him away from, Maya! I mean, what King doesn't want his heir?" Serenity was pacing her room, her hands flying past her face.

Gabriel was seated at her desk, his eyes in deep thought. Victor was holding the baby prince, rocking him to sleep after taking him from the wet nurse.

"Serenity, you must remain calm," Gabriel finally said, his eyes unwavering.

"Not when my son is involved," she couldn't stop her frantic nerves but did sit down, reaching for her baby.

-----------------------------

The horse was forgotten, a distant memory as he approached the gates. Soldiers eyed him warily, their swords drawn.

"I request an audience with Her Highness," his voice was strong and confident.

"Just a moment, Your Highness," a guard left and within minutes, came back and opened the gates for him.

His body was giddy as he walked up the stairs leading to her bedroom. He had rehearsed the moment they would meet again. Though now under different circumstances, the feeling was the same.

Composing himself, he knocked on door, and when it opened, it revealed Maya and her husband.

Surprisingly, she smiled and left, her companion following her. When he went inside, he saw Victor by the window, watching him with deep fascination.

"Do good, ol' boy," he said sternly, concern in his eyes.

The door was closed. Serenity was on the bed, breast-feeding the baby. He treaded slowly, not wanting to scare her or the baby.

"You…got here fast," she said, breaking the silence.

"I couldn't believe my eyes when I read it," he stopped in front of her, in perfect view of his son.

He was, simply put, beautiful. Bundled up in a silk sheath, his face was flushed as he drank from his mother. Though closed, Endymion was able to see his blue eyes when he sleepily opened them.

"My son?" he still couldn't grasp the concept.

"Yes, your son," she smiled at him. When the baby was done, she burped him and turned him over to his father.

"He wants to meet you," she held him out, waiting for Endymion to make the next move.

----------------------

She couldn't keep her eyes off of him. Her heart was pounding and sweat broke out on her forehead.

He was beside her on the bed, cooing at the baby who was wide awake.

"Have you given him a name yet?" he asked, facing her.

She was blown away by the intensity of his eyes. The cobalt blue pierced her soul and made her want to kiss them.

"No, I have not," she whispered, her voice growing hesitant as she continued to stare at him.

"Why did you tell me of him?" Endymion ventured.

"I-I don't know," she sighed and stood up, walking to the window.

The sun was dying down; everyone was preparing to close their eyes for the night.

They stayed quiet for the rest of the night, while Endymion held their son.

Her eyes would stray, following the contours of his face as he played tiny games with the babe, and her face would flush as memories of their love-making would seep in.

She resigned herself from her worrying and finally asked him the question that had been bothering her since the beginning.

"Do you plan on taking him away from me?" she murmured, but he heard it clearly.

"No. I do not," his eyes left his son and dropped on hers.

When night finally came, Serenity took the baby from his reluctantly arms and placed him in his crib, which was in the connecting room.

"I've had a room made up for you," she said tentatively.

"Thank you," he tried not to show the shock on his face and smiled at her.

"Good night," he said, leaving the room.

It was all on impulse what she did next.

"Wait!" she stopped him in his tracks with the tone of her voice.

He turned to her and waited expectantly.

"Why did you do it?"

"Do you really want me to answer that? I thought it was obvious," he came closer to her, his height towering over her. She tried not to be afraid but his oozing aura filled her.

"Yes, I do," she whispered, her voice husky.

"Because I couldn't stand the fact of someone else sharing your body, your love other then me," he finished, crashing down on her lips and kissing her deeply.

She didn't know why, but she didn't resist. The past simply disappeared from her mind and all she could feel, all she could see was their love.

The betrayal, her imprisonment as well as Victor's was gone. His cruel treatment had vanished with the wind and left her wanting more of his lips.

Serenity's breathing was harsh now as he kissed down her throat, all over her sensitive skin and on her face.

Her hands gripped his shoulders to keep up with him. He whispered things to her but she couldn't hear them; the blood was rushing to her head too fast and clouded out every other sound.

She was dying. Her heart was racing, and her skin was on fire. His hand fingered the strap of her dress and pulled it down her shoulder, letting it slip past her forearm.

"No, I can't do this. I'm married," she said the words but didn't mean it. She continued to let him kiss her.

Fuck it. Victor bedded many women and didn't even love her. Husband by sight but not by heart. And while he was able to sate his urges, she was left by herself to dream of a man she thought she would never see again.

"Endymion," she begged. She knew if he didn't stop now, they wouldn't be able to in a couple of seconds when she would surrender her body to him.

"Hmm?" he muttered absently. He had pushed her against the wall and was roving her body with his mouth and his needy hands.

"Stop me or I'll regret it," she sucked on his throat; she didn't feel him stop and heed her words.

"Endy," she whimpered. It was wrong, all of it. Oh, but how good it felt!

He picked her up and put her on the bed. She looked up at him and watched as he undressed himself then went to her gown.

"I-I…" her words were cut by Endymion kissing her, soft and sweet.

Her mind was going crazy. What was she doing! She was a married woman, albeit, to a man who had never touched or lain with her, but married nonetheless.

But her heart, her heart was telling her of her son. This was his father, the man she truly loved and belonged with.

"Tell me to stop and I will," he asked as he positioned himself over her, his member waiting at her entrance.

"Stop," but her eyes said otherwise and she knew it. He knew it too.

He went in swiftly, and felt her clench at the alien intrusion. She was tight, all the better; he would work his magic on her all over again.

She started to moan as he rotated him hips, grinding, until it sent both of them to oblivion.

She matched his movements with hers and soon, they were in perfect harmony; their rhythm in sync with each other.

-------------------------

She was sore all over and could barely move when the sun hit her face. The sky was clear; a bright blue.

Glancing beside her, she saw a tuft of black locks, an odd contrast on the starkly white pillow. Snuggling down lower, she finally found his face; eyes closed and breathing steady.

Leaning in, she kissed his lids, then his nose and then his mouth. This woke him up, pursuing her lips when she pulled away.

His tongue caressed hers and they danced, as if in a waltz, hurried but soft.

"You need to go back. Madiri will wonder where their King is," she didn't want him to go but reality had set in.

"I won't go if you don't want me to," he was stalling, she could tell, but she played along.

"What will people say? I'm married," her heart broke as the words left her lips but his face didn't grow sad. This confused her.

"I didn't want to bring this up, but your marriage to him is invalid," he stood up, holding the sheets to his muscled torso.

"What are you talking about?" she sat up also, her eyes flaring.

"Marriage law, as you so long ago told me, states that unless a betrothal contract is reversed, the current marriage is null and void. Our contract, my little Serenity, was never reversed. It was the one thing Nikil failed to do when he took you from me," she stayed silent, her mind still reeling.

This meant she committed no infidelity; that she had in fact slept with her _husband_.

"And when did you plan to tell me?" her voice was steady, calm.

"When you forgave me of my sins," he answered sadly.

She didn't know what to say or feel. Yes, her heart was rejoicing at the fact that she was with the man she loved, but could she forgive him?

"And how long do you think it willtake? How long before you can forgive me and finally let me be your husband?" he questioned her, his pitch deep.

She looked at him and said nothing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wat do ya say people? Should she forgive him?

……..Forgive me for da short chappy. But on da chance dat I might be busy da next few days (like 2 or 3) I needed to post dis, like, now.

And don't worry about Victor. Da guy knows she loves Endymion and I doubt he'll mind IF they were to ever get back together again.(See, I'm not gonna say wat happens next, hehe)

Luv it, hate it, jst send me _mucho _feedback. I'm bored and I luv to read something dat concerns da thoughts of others.


	20. Chapter 20

Okay, I must admit, after da last chappy, I couldn't leave ya dangling dere so I rushed to my computer and wrote dis.

I forgot to do dis on da last chappy, but I wanna give a**BIG** thnx to a reviewer who actually gave me da idea of Serenity and Endymion's betrothal contract: **KiwiKol**

I'll be honest; I had no clue on how to bring them together again and was waiting for inspiration to hit when I read KiwiKol's review. It was like a bolt: hit me fast and the words just came pouring out.

Now, I might draw dem out, but I ALWAYS write wat the audience wants, dats why u should always review any story u read: dey just might listen 2 ur suggestions.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her eyes had widened and her mouth was dry. What could she say? Really, what did anyone expect her to say in a position like that?

"Serenity?"

She opened her mouth but there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" she called, not wanting to see the look on Endymion's face.

"Sere, why haven't you come down for breakfast, it's getting-" Maya stopped short when she took in the sight before her.

It didn't really surprise her but still, the thought of seeing Serenity in bed with a man would make her queasy at the thought.

"Oh, sorry!" she trampled down the stairs speedily. She left the door open.

Serenity wrapped sheets around her and went to close it before anyone came across them and peeked in.

"Serenity," he was waiting for an answer but Serenity didn't have one.

"I need to get ready. The counsel is meeting for the proposed taxes," she hurried into the washroom and locked the door.

"What am I going to do?" she asked herself, her mind racking for an answer.

------------------------

He watched her in awe as she handled the elderly men with confidence. Like a Queen. Her eyes keeping contact with theirs, her calm composure why her face showed emotion. It was brilliant.

Endymion opted to stand behind the curtains by her throne, surveying all.

Victor had to leave for business in Malcromby so Serenity left by herself to deal with the men.

Endymion yearned to go in and help her, to save her from the stress and solve all her problems.

"I don't think my country is ready for another tax raise. They have enough problems as it is feeding their children," she argued, passion in her eyes.

They were hesitant to continue for they saw that their Queen would not waver from her decision.

"We understand, Your Highness," they all bowed and filed out the room, leaving Serenity to her thoughts.

"Are you alright?" Endymion stepped out and came before her, like a subject.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just these delegates who think they know what's best for my people, my kingdom. Greedy bastards, they are," she cursed under her breath, not really caring that she was talking to Endymion.

"Is there any way I can help?" he stepped closer, until he could see the lines by her eyes, showing the strain she was enduring.

"Unless you can solve the problems that trouble my people and satisfy the men of my court, I don't think there's anything anyone can do. No one, except maybe me."

"And what, pray tell, will Her Highness do?"

She looked at him and smiled sadly. Her eyes were tired, shouldering all the burdens of a country that didn't realize how fatigued the new mother was.

"I don't know."

---------------------

He was laughing. She hadn't seen him laugh in a while. It was a soothing scene, watching him laugh with their son.

Tristan, as they had decided to call him, was now 3 months old. His eyes became a nice, cobalt blue, but he inherited his mother's blonde hair and fair skin.

The sky was clear, just like that morning so long ago, with the grass soft and smelling new.

"Serenity, come see!" called Endymion from under the willow tree.

Everyday, Tristan did something new and it excited Endymion more and more. Serenity laughed as she watched her son picking up one of those fuzzy weeds and blowing them into the wind. (A/N Yeah, I don't know what they're called)

Serenity took one last look then went inside. Spring had brightened up Vaneri, bringing with it fresh starts, and new business.

She took this as the perfect opportunity to reintroduce Endymion as her husband. The public was still reluctant, but nonetheless, they trusted their Queen. Victor took the news well, knowing it would've come to pass anyway. Everyday, he said, he had felt the love she had for Endymion become more and more evident. He had long readied himself for the day when she would return to him.

Yes, he was still sore at Endymion for kidnapping him and keeping him away from his family, from the world.

But, after seeing the love in Endymion's eyes when Serenity was around, it was enough for him to bow out gracefully.

Unfortunately, Victor could still see in Serenity's eyes that her heart could not forget it all. He hoped, for the sake of their son, she would forgive Endymion and start their new life together.

She had watched Victor depart Vaneri, his things packed up but a smile still on his face.

He reassured her that he had no hard feelings and promised to visit them when summer came around.

It made her miss him even more. None would've taken the news this easy; none would smile at her and kiss her goodbye.

Though that day had been the only time they'd made love, she was growing comfortable with his presence again. Soon, maybe with more time passed, she can be assimilated with his role in her life.

Time made her a better, though not the best yet, Queen. Decisions were now made with the help of her husband, her King.

But knowing Vaneri was her mother country, Endymion basically agreed to let Serenity be the main ruler for her country. Endymion couldn't deny the need to protect one's land.

-------------------------

Maya had taken the boys out to the countryside, to a small cottage she owned over there. Gabriel was out in the courtyard training the new recruits. Serenity had given the maids the day off, so all was empty except for the presence of Serenity and her husband.

Tristan reached his 5th month, and was growing like a bull. His features became outlined, especially when looked at up close. His round cheeks, his pudgy little fingers; Serenity memorized every little thing on her son. He had grown to be more beautiful than when he had been born.

"Serenity?" he came into her sitting room without making a sound.

"Yes?" she looked up from her sewing.

He was dressed in riding clothes; he was wearing the breeches she had made for him when she was bored one day.

"I'm going out for a ride, would you like to join?" he offered, gazing at her eyes deeply.

"Yes, I would like that very much."

--------------------------

The sun still hung in the sky when they set out. Serenity packed a small lunch for them and left a note for anyone who asked for them.

They rode west for a while then stopped when they came to an area in the woods densely packed with tress.

Serenity spread everything out for them while Endymion tethering the horses to a tree.

By the time they got down to eating, the sun was down, warning travelers to stop their treks.

"We should be getting back soon," asserted Endymion, taking a bite of treacle.

Serenity nodded, wiping her mouth with a napkin. She wanted so badly to spend more time with Endymion, since all their hours were spent everyday taking care of their kingdoms and being with their son.

"And, I think I should be getting back to Madiri. I had planned on staying for at least three months, and I don't want my kingdom to think I've abandoned them," he laughed a little, trying to hide the edge in his voice. He didn't want to leave Serenity and his son.

"Oh," she uttered softly, averting her eyes from his face.

She didn't want him to see the tiny tears in her eyes.

"I, uh, I'll be there for a month or so, then I'll return," he looked away too; his face riddled with anguish.

"He'll, uh, miss you," she said.

"Hopefully, he won't notice I've gone," he threw away a pit and wiped the juice from his hands.

"Hopefully," she repeated.

She stood up and hooked the bed on the horse and smoothed out her dress and the twigs stuck to it.

"Sere," he said and when she turned, he was right in front of her, her nose hitting his rock hard chest.

"Ow," she rubbed her nose, not wanting to catch his eyes.

His hand went under her chin and lifted her face until she finally looked at him.

"Sere," he said again.

When she nodded with confusion, he smiled…and kissed her.

He kissed her softly, hugging her with his strong arms.

Breaking away, he nuzzled her throat and whispered to her.

"I'll stay if you want me to," her resolve was breaking and she couldn't hold her silence any longer.

She kissed him in response and he went with it, stroking her face. Serenity's hair became tangled in his other hand as he wound it around his fingers to bring her closer to him.

"Endy-" she tried to say but he kept capturing her lips, his own drench with lust.

He wouldn't let another breath of air as he pushed her against him tightly, his arms around her waist.

Her world was spinning, her senses were heightened but she could barely grip on things as her soul was crashing. His hands touched every part of her, his mouth played soft games on her face and all she could think about was wanting him, needing him.

"Endymion?" she said again, when she got the chance.

"Hmm?" he was too preoccupied to even care that she was talking. He had other uses of her mouth at the moment.

"I…I forgive you," he stopped and turned to her.

He smiled and kissed her. On her cheeks, her nose, and finally her lips. It was reminiscent of that soft, sweet kiss long ago.

Serenity felt a surge of feeling go through her and she wanted to tell him, wanted to shout to him her love.

But he knew already, by the way he kissed her, he knew what she felt.

Then, silently, he picked her up and put her on her horse, then jumping on his.

They rode home, with their hands intertwined.

She couldn't stop smiling all the way home.

And he couldn't stop gazing at her, his cobalt blue eyes simmering with love.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now, I got a bit of a problem.

Should dis be da last chapter(WITH AN EPILOGUE ADDED NEXT)or should I write more, like 2 or 3 more?

FEEDBACK ON CHAPPY **AND **QUESTION WANTED!

Majority will rule it……….


	21. Chapter 21

U'll know wat my decision is when u read it………or will u?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Winter came with a vengeance, reaping its blanket on all the lands, devouring it with small, icy kisses that clung to the earth like a child. The sky was ever white, making the doves flying above seem gray and dirty.

The trees had ice encrusted onto their thick branches, and when the wind came, they danced until they broke off and fell to the ground like diamonds glittering under the sun.

And the sun, the sun awoke early every morning, bringing its glare on the inhabitants below, and sharing with them a glimmer of hope, a glimmer of tomorrow soon to pass.

From a distance, you could see a bundle of bodies, against the backdrop of a towering building, casting a dark shadow next to them.

You could see noticeable colors, blonde, black, glinting under the sunlight. Squeals of joy emitting from the bundle, breaking the silence around them.

And if an outsider were to peer at them, they'd not see gypsies trekking in the middle night, town to town. They'd not see stray bodies, playing foolish games on an unsuspecting passerby. No, they'd see something that was once thought to be impossible in these lands.

And the princess from lands far, far away, finally got her prince

And the prince finally got the family he needed and deserved,

With a bubbling child tottering behind them,

And dreams of something more in their eyes

And our dear princess, of lands far, far away

She was able to lay her head on her true love's chest;

Could feel their love becoming more and more alive with every heart beat,

In the laughter their child made

And she knew,

All was right and she was where she needed to be

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, if u haven't guess already, den it's an epilogue. I wanted to do da last part in poem form, like I had done it my other chappy.

Sequel might be in da works, if I can garner enough ideas for it. I do, in fact, plan on writing other ficcies on, obviously, Sailor Moon.

My fic, "New Meaning to Divorce" will sadly have to wait while I write da first chappy for my next story.

To sum it all up, it's been crazy. I hope my fiction was to ur liking, for it was quite enjoyable for me, reading ur reviews which sprouted ideas for my chappies.

Wanna thnk all those who supported me and made me smile wit all da kinda words u sent my way.

So until we meet again, I bid farewell for now…

"Don't hate the message, just love the words"


End file.
